Everybody Wants To Rule the World
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Two years after New York Amara now works for SHIELD. Living a normal life was in reach, only for it to be ripped away. A figure from her past reappears, The Winter Soldier. Amara finds herself caught in a web of deceit; plots are uncovered, enemies arise, identities are questioned. The good and evil in those around her isn't so separated. It's blurred. Sequel to Somewhere I Belong.
1. Early Morning Memories

_**AN: I'm finally back! This story was supposed to be posted weeks ago, but life happened, sorry!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, one of those early enough in the season where the pollen hadn't overtaken everything, but the weather was still warm enough to actually enjoy the outdoors. At this early hour of the morning, many folks were still just rolling out of bed, and the sidewalks and trails were not yet full of joggers out for their pre-workday runs. Of course, in a city as big and busy as Washington, there were a few people out, but many more would come later as the day broke and the sun began making its way into the sky.

The breeze began to pick up slightly, lifting my hair from my shoulders as I turned the corner on the sidewalk taking the shortcut I always take to get to Powell's Gym. There was was a noise to the right of me and I turned my head to see that noise was that of the overworked and underpaid trash collectors working their way through the bins a few blocks down.

I approached the building and stopped just in front of the gym door. I looked up at the sky and closed my eyes. The sun felt so good on my face, I pulled my key for the gym door out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I walked into the gym, turned on the lights, the walls were littered with posters of fitness posters or famous boxers. My eyes scanned the room and the equipment in it, there were sparring mats, weights and cardio equipment, training dummies and punching bags, and a high bar to be used for pull-ups. But, my eyes were drawn to middle of the small gym, a large boxing ring in the center.

 _I was in a gym and my eleven year-old self was in the main ring fighting a grown woman. She had her blond hair tied back in a tight braid and she wasn't pulling any of her punches as she sparred with me. I was able to block a few hits, but I wasn't strong enough or fast enough to protect myself fully and took a few hard hits to my face. The blonde woman got me trapped in an armbar and she moved to thrust upward and break my arm...  
_

I shook my head I sat down on one of the benches and placed my gym bag down unzipping it. I had been having flashbacks more frequently now, it was rather ominous like my power was trying to tell me something bad was on the horizon. I unzipped my jacket and placed it in my bag I was dressed in tight black exercise tights and a royal blue tank top. I grabbed my tape and began wrapping my hands. It only took a minute to finish wrapping my hands and I stood from my seat and I approached one of the training dummies. I gathered myself into a fighting stance and landed the first blow.

~~~x~~~

Sweat stung my eyes, but I ignored it and delivered a left jab to the training dummy, following it up with a sharp roundhouse kick to its head. I returned to a neutral stance and shook out my arms. I have been at it for close to two hours and I'm starting to feel it. I'm not ready to quit though. I attacked again, rounding it up by getting in close and rammed a knee into the side of the dummy before retreating out of range.

 _"We have found another mission for you to go on. The complex you will be breaking into is heavily guarded and located in a secret base several hundred miles from here. You have been assigned to carry out and complete this mission with the Winter Soldier. The two of you should be able to get far enough to assassinate Dr. Aria Liam, an ex-HYDRA scientist. Both of you will head out at dusk and are expected to reach there within three days,"_

I forced myself to relax again, shook out my shoulders out. Punch, punch, kick, jab with elbow, punch. I let out short, shaky breaths as my speed increased.

 _I woke up in my cot unsure how I got back into my room, that's when I felt pain in my left wrist. I looked down to see cast covering my arm up to my elbow, my wrist was broken. I was once again surprised to hear to men yelling at each angrily. I recognized Heiner's voice but the second man's voice I've never heard before._

 _"How did this happened Dr. Heiner?" the unknown asked angrily._

 _"I should be asking you the same question, sir! He broke her wrist! She won't be able to go missions, for god knows how long!" Heiner exclaimed furiously._

 _"And we have to wipe him again, because your Project decided to use her powers against him! She's been acting out since last year, your lucky my mind was changed about her usefulness to this organization," the man replied. "I want to meet the troublemaker,"_

 _"What!?" Henier exclaimed._

Breathe. Right jab, low side-kick, back to neutral. Breathe. Attack again. Punch after punch was thrown at the dummy, the dummy shaking as I pummeled it mercilessly.

 _The door opened and light from the hallway flooded into my room as Heiner walked in and switched my light on. The man that was talking with Heiner had his back towards me, he was hiding his face from me. Heiner approached me and pulled me out of my makeshift bed, I let out a yelp as I was thrown to the hard floor, luckily it wasn't on my broken wrist. Suddenly, everything went pitch black as a piece cloth covered my eyes, I gasped at my sudden loss of vision._

The training dummy groaned in protest as the dummy began to shake more than it should, but I didn't care. I landed another blow to the dummy and it flew backwards. Sweat dripping slowly down my brow. My muscles starting to shake with exertion and I grabbed my water bottle, sitting down. Sweat dripped down the back of my neck, and I wiped at it, wrinkling my nose at how gross I felt. Grabbing a towel from beside me, I wiped my face and breathed deeply trying to catch my breath.

 _"You may come in now, sir," Heiner stated._

 _I heard the man's footsteps enter the room and I could feel his eyes boring into me._

 _"Hurts doesn't it?" the voice asked._

 _I didn't answer, but I turned my head to the sound of his voice, "Who are you?" I asked back.  
_

 _"You attacked him did you not?" his voice was cold. "The Asset"_

 _"You're the boss," I guessed, ignoring his question.  
_

I stood from my seat and took one last sip of water before placing my bottle down, and walking over to another training dummy. I raised my right foot, positioning it to kick the dummy, it was my next cycle of exercise.

 _A sudden clicking noise was heard in the room, awfully close to the my right ear as I felt something cold pressed onto my temple. I knew what this was; it was the security of a gun. I faintly remembered holding one before, the cold metal against my skin, the clicking noise it made when the security came off, the slide of the trigger, the screams of..._

 _"I hate being ignored," the man growled impatiently, pressing the gun further into my temple.  
_

 _"Sir, I don't think-"_

 _"Shut up Heiner!" the man ordered, and Heiner did just that._

 _Yep, he was definitely the boss. "I might have. What of it?" I questioned boredly.  
_

 _"We had to wipe him, because you flooded him with emotions that will only hinder him," the man stated. "Why did you do it?" he inquired.  
_

 _"He doubted my skills, so I decided to make sure he never doubted me again," I answered. "He can't be much of an 'asset' if a fourteen year-old girl can incapacitate him," I responded in a snarky tone._

 _The man before me seemed to smile, at least I imagined he did for my vision was blocked by a blindfold. Out of nowhere, I felt a hand connect to my cheek and it sent me to the cold cement floor. This wasn't a regular slap, by the force of the blow he must have backhanded me as could I taste the metallic bite of my blood, it made my stomach turn. My cheek stung painfully before I had time to recover from the blow I could feel the man's hand in my hair and he grabbed a handful of it, forcing me up from the floor and making me face him.  
_

 _"You disobeyed a direct order. You were commanded to kill everyone at that compound, but you spared Dr. Liam. The woman who out of everyone needed to be killed..." The man stated calmly, which unsettled me deeply.  
_

 _"She told me I was more than a weapon. That I...was my own person," I said quietly.  
_

 _"Then that woman is a LIAR! You are nothing, but a disobedient weapon! You should be grateful that the Winter Soldier cleaned up your mess. Come next year, we won't be having anymore of these lapses of your judgement...you are going to be wiped and I will make you my obedient weapon," he explained in a sadistic tone, before chuckling.  
_

 _He released his grip on my hair and threw me to the ground, making me purposefully land on my broken wrist. I let out a cry of pain as white hot pain shot through my entire arm._

I sent a left hook into the bag, quickly followed by a kick. I hit the dummy with a fast one-two jab before I landed another perfect kick to the training dummy's side. I straightened up, wiping a bit of sweat off of my forehead with the the back of my hand. I regained my fighter's stance before twisting into a whirlwind kick, knocking the head clean off of the dummy.

 _"You are to protect each other._ _You use each other for HYDRA's gain_. _Threatening one another is threatening HYDRA. We cannot have that, can we?" The man asked, before chuckling menacingly.  
_

I felt someone behind me before I actually turned around. I spun around and threw punch and the man evaded the blow smoothly. That man being Phillip Dilon. His brown hair was gelled back, eyes stormy grey which were mesmerizing. His jaw was defined nicely and eyes were deep set in his skulls so that if he tilted his head slightly it would make him look angry.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Phillip joked, handing me my towel.

I smiled accepting it, "You and I both know that I don't need to," I replied, before wiping my face and neck.

"I was wondering where you went," Phillip started. "You left me to wake up cold and alone in bed," Phillip stated, a pout on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Aww, poor you," I replied, mimicking his pout and tapping his nose.

If someone told me a few months ago that Phillip and I would be in a relationship, I would've laughed in their faces and recommend them to go see a doctor. Phillip was a "Class A" jackass when I first met him and always had an air of arrogance.

 _"Ain't you a little out of your depth here sweetheart?" I turned to see a tall man with brown hair with a group of men had spoken._

 _A small smile curled at my lips, "I can disarm you in two seconds, knock you out in four, I'm not out of my depth, I'm out of your league," I clarified in a clipped tone._

 _Turning back without a second glance, I headed to the conference room to meet Fury, the sound of the other men teasing their teammate at just being burned was music to my ears._

Imagine my surprise when Fury told me that the man I just told off was my second in command of the team that I would be leading. Our relationship started out very rocky, the two of us being stubborn when it came to making plans on how to approach our missions. It wasn't until that we saved each other's asses by combining both our ideas to escape a dangerous situation that our relationship bloomed from snarky insults to amicable conversations and then evolved to a romantic relationship. Phillip is my first boyfriend, I never thought it would be possible seeing how I have major trust issues, but with him...I can let the walls I built around me down.

"What was so important that you had to come here and tell me in person?" I asked curiously, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We have another mission," Phillip answered, pulling me against his chest.

I threw my head back, "I swear we just came back from a mission," I groaned.

"Can't stay on vacation forever, especially with our career," Phillip informed shrugging.

A sly grinned spread across his face and that's how I knew he had an idea.

"You know, if you wanted a good workout, you didn't need to go to the gym," he said slyly.

I couldn't help but feel a smile spread across my face, "Oh really?" I asked, playing along. "What could've I done instead?"

"Well, I've heard sex is pretty good at burning calories," he suggested, the mischievous grin still plastered on his face.

"Oh really?" I purred, trailing an index finger down his chest.

"Mhmmm," he hummed.

I smirked, "Well, I guess it's a good thing we got our workout last night,"

I watched Phillip's face fall and his grip went slack, I pushed away from him and walked over to my bag and grabbed my jacket. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet leaving five-hundred dollars for the equipment I broke, again.

"Come on lover boy, a mission awaits us," I called over my shoulder, grabbing my bag and walking to the door.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hoped you like it! Sorry if there were any mistakes.**_


	2. The Gala

_**AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

As we flew to our destination in a jet, Phillip told me and the rest of my team about the team consisted of five agents: Agent Lee Fields, Agent Mark Sterling, Agent Derek Gates, Phillip, then me.

Fields was a tall six foot five inches with tanned skin, black hair that was buzz cut and deep blue eyes. Next to Fields was Sterling standing at six foot two inches with peach skin, slender, but muscular build, a short blonde hair, a scar running down his lips and dark brown eyes. Standing to the right of me was Gates 5'8 man with a moderately muscular build, olive skin, parted jet-black hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Unfortunately, we will be a woman short, Agent Zahira Burman can not assist us. Director Fury has sent her on another mission," I informed, tapping on her picture and greying it out.

God, I was going to miss Zahira, it was nice to have another woman on the team. The two of us met when Fury sent me to extract her from an undercover operation in Sudan, honestly she didn't need my help she managed to takeout all but one of her attackers. The last attacker stealthily snuck behind her, but I shot him before he could do any harm. I glanced at her photo one last time she had light brown skin, dark brown hair styled in a bob, almond shaped dark brown eyes, and an oval shaped face that seemed to be structured to feminine perfect.

"She will definitely be missed," Phillip stated. "Our target is Leonardo Scoove," Phillip said, and showed us on the screen, enlarging the man's photo. "He's a private investor, that has multiple contracts with with known terrorist cells. He's been on S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar for quite some time now,"

I studied the information shown to me, the guy was rich. Like really rich he was holding a gala in Miami tonight.

"I take it, this isn't your average gala," I commented, turning my gaze to Phillip.

Phillip nodded his head, "You would be correct, it's actually a black market weapons auction," Phillip replied.

"Conveniently disguised as a gala," I smirked, crossing my arms. "So, what is the mission? Reconnaissance? Assassination?" I listed curiously.

"Reconnaissance," Phillip answered.

"And the strategy?" I questioned.

"You," Phillip answered, causing me to raise an eyebrow and the squad of men around us chuckled lightly. "I-I mean as a collective, we all thought you would be the best suited to the get the information," Phillip stated, quickly clarifying himself.

"On what basis?" I asked again, at this point I was just pulling his leg.

"I-we-" Phillip started fumbling over his words, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Calm down, Dilon. I'm pulling your leg," I smiled, shaking my head and I could feel a wave of embarrassment come from him. "Show me the plans to the building," I stated, nodding my head towards the screen.

Phillip pulled a 3D blueprint of the building and began discussing where I need to go and where the rest of the squad will be around the building.

"Well, I hope you boys brought your best tuxedo's," I smirked, clapping my hands together and the men broke apart.

~~~x~~~

We arrived at Miami in the afternoon and went straight to S.H.I.E.L.D. safe house and started to settle down. I prepared myself for tonight's mission, I have to get into the gala and catch the eye of the target, which shouldn't be hard at all. My alias was Marie Locke.

"Your disguise is in bathroom," Phillip said, before leaving my room.

I walked in the en-suite bathroom and I unzipped the black bag that was hanging on the back of the door. I opened it to find a dark red dress in the bag, the dress had a plunged neckline and open back spaghetti straps, along with a sheer bottom with a shockingly high slit. I smirked to myself, Phillip knows me so well. I often joked that this dress was my weapon of choice.

I pulled out the dress and a professional makeup kit from a small bag inside the dress bag. I noticed a mannequin head with a chocolate brown wig with highlights in it.

Well, all bases are covered then.

~~~x~~~

My heels perfectly matched the dress, my make up was done so well that I felt sophisticated, and put together. The wig that I had on laid on my shoulders in soft waves, the hazel contacts I put in could pass as my real eye color. I was wearing small platinum hoop earrings with diamonds positioned in the front, as well as a diamond bracelet, to accessorize and enhance my outfit. I sprayed some lilac perfume on before picking up my gun and walked out the bathroom and out of my room into the den of the safe house.

"Where do you think you're going in that, young lady?" Lee demanded, his voice was that of a father.

He was only three years older than me, everyone on the squad was older than me by two or three years, so I'm the "baby" on the squad.

I rolled my eyes, and without any thought of modesty, pulled up the slit of my dress to reveal a holster strapped to the inside of my thigh and secured my weapon in place. All the while Phillip was trying, and failing, not to stare at the appearance of me. The dress I wore left little to the imagination, Phillip peeled his eyes away from me trying to find something to focus on.

"Fields, you know me, I'm not a defenseless little girl,"

"I know you're not a little girl, and so does anyone who sees you in that dress," Just as he said this, Derek, a new junior agent who was supposed to be working communications, passed me unable to keep his eyes away. Apparently, his eyes weren't the only things he couldn't keep away because three seconds later he was on the floor, from tripping over equipment.

"You should watch where you're going, Gates," I suggested smugly.

Mark joined us in the den and Phillip clapped his hands together, "Good, everyone is here. When the Captain gets inside she will be there alone without any backup. Her only backup is Fields who will be her chauffeur. Sterling will cover the back door. The surveillance team will be in the van in the alley next to the club, that is where Gates and I will be," Phillip explained, looking at each of us. "Everyone understand?" Phillip asked, and we all nodded our heads.

"Good luck everyone," I said.

Nightfall fell, and the operation began and we got into our positions. Lee drove us in a black Mustang and parked it in front of the entrance of the gala at the corporate building.

I looked at Lee before exiting the car, "Wish me luck," I stated.

"Good luck," Lee repeated. "I doubt you need it," Lee finished jokingly, as I got out the car.

I walked into the extravagant hall, draped in expensive ivory laces and clear crystals, the room had an extensive glass bar, marbled sunken floor, and about fifty servers attending to the various tables scattered at the edges of the giant room. It felt like everyone in the room turned their attention to me, all the attendees couldn't help but stare in awe of me. I gave a smile that made the men smirk back. The target as well turned his attention to me, he had blonde hair, large blue eyes, and was muscular, but not buff. I smiled saucily at him, sauntering over to the bar.

As I was about to order I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around only to see Leonardo Scoove.

"Hey, beautiful," He greeted with seductive smile and gently grabbed my hand. "Wanna have a drink with me?"

"It would be my pleasure," I answered batting my long lashes, and Leonardo gave a kiss on my hand and sat down next to me.

I giggled, "A dirty martini for the lady, and a Scotch for me, please," Leonardo told the bartender, and the bartender started pouring our drinks.

"How'd you know I drink dirty martinis?" I asked playfully, this was my favorite part.

 _"Men are so weak_ ," I thought.

"Just a guess," he smiled, as we were given our drinks.

I gave him a quiet thank you and took a sip. Leonardo noticed how my lipstick left a slight mark on the rim, of my glass but his attention was drawn away from the smudge when I put my hand on his shoulder.

"I realize that this is a dumb question," I started, slowly sliding my hand off of Leonardo's shoulder. "But I didn't quite catch your name? My name is Marie Locke," Leonardo's eyes widened, I could tell he was mentally scolding himself.

"My name is Leonardo Scoove, but my friends call me Leo," Leonardo stated charmingly, introducing himself staring deeply into my eyes.

A smile graced my lips, already knowing his name from the file Phillip had shown me on the jet.

"Well, Leo it is wonderful to meet you," I said teasingly. "Does this mean we're friends now since I get to call you Leo?" I asked flirtatiously, raising an eyebrow.

"We could be so much more," Leonardo answered, with an equally flirtatious answer.

I put my hand on his knee as I leaned into him. He sat up a little straighter, "I'm open to suggestions," I stated suggestively smirking.

Leonardo smiled, "Why don't you come upstairs to my office? I'm sure between the two of us, we can work something out," Leonardo whispered into my ear.

I pulled away from him and smiled standing up and began to walk the elevator, knowing that Leonardo wasn't far behind.

~~~x~~~

I leaned against Leonardo's desk inspecting the tranquilizing dart I just used and then I looked down at the unconscious form of Leonardo on the floor.

 _"Are you two done? I think I threw up in my mouth after hearing you two,"_ Phillip grumbled in my ear through the coms.

 _"Aww, is someone jealous?"_ I crooned smiling, walking over to Leonardo's computer.

 _"No," Phillip answered shortly_ , as I pulled three USB sticks all different colors. _  
_

 _"Alright, I'm at the computer, Gates,"_ I stated, laying down the black, red, and green USB sticks.

 _"The red USB has a program that will access the server. It should get you in without any problems. The green one is for downloading the information on the system for this computer and, just a warning, it may take a while,"_ Gates warned.

 _"How long do I have?"_ I asked, sticking the red USB in the computer.

 _"You have about ten minutes tops, before security does their rounds and enter the office," G_ ates explained.

 _"I'm in,"_ I announced, now plugging in the green USB. _"He's got a lot more information then I expected,"_ I continued. _  
_

I started scrolling through files I had just pulled up. That was until a notification popped up on the screen.

 _PROJECT:_ _S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y._

 _"What the hell?"_ I murmured, my eyes widening at what I was reading.

 _"Something wrong?" Phillip asked concernedly._

 _"Yes and_ _no.._." I answered trailing off, clicking on the notification and a file popped up.

I looked through the file, and I clicked on a random video file titled _Experiment Successful #168_. I wished I hadn't clicked play to the video. It showed me when I was fourteen years-old, I was sitting in front of a captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He had a pistol resting on his temple, tears were streaming down his face and snot oozing from his nose from crying so much.

All of this was my doing.

I remember this day very clearly, Dr. Heiner was testing my emotion inducement powers on S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners. One time Heiner made me induce a group of prisoners with anger and they started fighting each other out of pure rage, it was a bloodbath no one survived. This video was focusing on despair inducement, the man's hand was trembling as I watched pulled him the trigger. Blood splattered everywhere.

The gunshot ringed in my ears as I watched the dead prisoner's body fall out of the chair and onto to the floor. In that moment I felt completely numb.

" _Amara!"_ Phillip yelled, snapping me out the video.

 _"What? What's going on?"_ I asked confused, shaking my head to clear my mind.

 _"I've been calling your name for almost three minutes. What happened, did you find something?"_ Phillip questioned.

 _"He has my files._ _ _PROJECT:_ _S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.,"__ I explained, just as the green USB started beeping signaling it was finished downloading. _"The USB is finished,"_ I stated, finally plugging in the black USB stick, my personal USB and started downloading the files.

 _"Perfect! You have two minutes, until security comes-"_ Gates started.

 _"I'm not leaving here without these files,"_ I interjected harshly, cutting Gates off. _"These cannot fall into the wrong hands,"_ I added.

 _"Are you crazy?! You have to leave now!"_ Phillip demanded.

 _"Who's the Captain here, Dilon?"_ I challenged, just as the door opened and six men entered.

They stared at me before looking down at Leonardo's unconscious body in front of the desk.

"Shit," I muttered, kicking my heels off and turning off my coms.

"You need to come with us, right now," the security guard ordered.

"Sorry, I can't do that. I've got places to be and people to see," I retorted, shrugging nonchalantly.

Three. Two. One. Now.

I swiftly pulled my gun out my holster and fired. Leg shot. Chest shot. Another leg shot.

I was aiming to injure, not kill. The three I shot dropped to the floor and groaned in pain. Bracing my hands on the desk, I flipped over the computer and landed in front of the men. No longer shocked, the men still standing rushed me. They weren't carrying any guns.

The big one barrelled at me and I ducked, kicking him at his legs and sweeping him off his feet. The next one punched me in the face and I spun around, bringing my leg up. My heel connected with his face.

He grabbed my leg and I hit the floor, I could the taste cooper tang of blood pooling at the back of my throat. The man leaned down to punch me, and I rolled away to my left, leaping back up. The third man kicked me in the chest, and I fell back. He was leaping forward when I pulled into a forward roll and turned around, shooting him in the foot.

The big one had got up again, as had the second one. One of them aimed a kick at my face and I ducked, pushing him into the other one. Bang. One shot. Bang. Another one. Both were clutching at their shoulders, and the less bright of the two charged at me again with his fists. Block. Punch to the face. Another block. Punch. Punch. Knee to the groin. I grabbed his arm connected to the shoulder I had shot, and twisted it. He fell to the floor.

Arms grabbed me from behind, holding me tight, and I dropped the gun. I stomped on my assailant's right foot, bringing my right elbow to connect with his middle, and he momentarily let go. Taking advantage of this, I spun around and head-butted him. He stumbled back, and charged at me again, kneeing me several times in the gut before grabbing me and throwing forward.

I handsprung, and landed on my feet, facing him, knife in hand. I slashed his face, and he grabbed my arm, flipping me. I landed, and stuck my knife right into his boot, then clocked him on the jaw knocking him out cold. The computer beeped. The download had finished. I ran over to the computer, grabbing the three USB, and hitting the delete key on the keyboard watching the files delete off of Leonardo's computer. I snatched my heels up and ran out the room, and stopped by a mirror to rearrange my wig, clothes, and slip my shoes on.

I moved down the hallway and into the elevator, which was luckily on the same floor that I was on currently. I tapped my foot impatiently as the elevator descended down the floors until it was at the main lobby. The doors opened and I easily blended into the gala crowd making my way towards the entrance door

I turned my coms back on, " _Fields, pull up to the entrance doors right now,"_ I ordered, subtly looking over my shoulder.

 _"Pulling up now,"_ Fields answered, as I walked out building.

I made my way to the sleek black car and slid inside, driving off from the gala without a hitch.

 _"She's in,"_ Fields stated, into his coms.

" _Good,"_ was all Phillip said, I knew he was pissed off.

Lee and I turned off our coms, "That was a risky move you pulled back there," Lee commented.

"It was worth it," I replied curtly, unstrapping my gun and knife from the holster under my dress.

"Then I'll take your word for it," Lee said, shrugging his shoulders while his eyes stared intently at the road on front of him.

"You think they're watching every car leaving the city by now?" I asked, turning around in my seat to survey the road behind us.

"I don't-," Lee's reply was cut short as the sound of a glass breaking entered the car. I flipped around in my seat with inhuman speed, watching as a bullet whizzed by and lodged itself in the front windshield.

"You don't what?" I growled, turning back around and firing my gun, the bullet going through the hole that the other one had created and hit the car following us, watching victoriously as the car swerved and hit a fire hydrant.

"DRIVE GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled at Lee, and he quickly complied to my command.

Fortunately, the rest of the ride uneventful and we made it to the designated meeting point where the quinjet was already waiting for us.

I tucked my gun back under my dress before stepping gracefully out of the car, my midnight black stilettos clicking against the gravel as I walked towards the jet, taking Derek offered hand as I stepped inside.

~~~x~~~

"Will you please say something, this silence is incredibly uncomfortable," I remarked, leaning my head back against the wall.

Phillip and I were currently sitting in the front quinjet on our way back to the Triskelion after our mission. Anyone could see Phillip was more than pissed, from what I did.

"What would you like me to say exactly?" he asked through gritted teeth while concentrating on the sky ahead of him. "Because if I say what I really want to say, you won't like it," refusing to look at me the whole time.

"How long are you going to be like this? What would _you_ like _me_ to say? I'm _sorry_?" I asked, my voice raised in frustration

"Yes, a sorry would be a start!" he shot back in disbelief.

"Sorry for what exactly? I completed the primary mission, how was I supposed to know that Scoove had my Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y. files? You think I was going to let him keep those files and spread them to god knows who. Yeah, I'm sorry for being smart back there," I retorted.

"You call that smart?! Retrieving your Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y files was not the mission, the mission was to do what we had to do and get out, but no you just had to get those files, get us detected and have a group of guards on your ass. You left some mess back there, an unnecessary mess!" Phillip countered harshly.

"We got out didn't we? You need to calm down," I sighed, debating if should use my powers.

"And you need to be more careful, next time you pull that kind of shit we might not be so lucky," the aggravation was still clearly present in his voice. "Next time you follow orders," he finished sternly.

"I think your forgetting that I'm the captain of this squad," I snapped.

"Then act like it!" Phillip exclaimed fustratedly.

Sighing again, I slumped into my seat in a huff. In my opinion, Phillip was overreacting at the whole thing. I glanced over at Phillip's face, he was still focused on looking ahead and had a stern look covering his face. If Scoove gotten his grubby hands on my files I would be in a world of trouble and so would S.H.I.E.L.D., this might've been an inconvenience, but it would help us in the long run; I was right in my decision. On the other hand I did not want Phillip being annoyed with me and decided I should apologize because it was the right thing to do.

"Listen, I'm sorry okay," I began and Phillip turned to look at me for the first time since we left. "I really am. It's just...the files Heiner has on me it's not something you want spread around. I'll try to be more careful next time, okay," I said with a small cute smile to seal the deal.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate that," Phillip simply responded, accepting my apology.

"Plus, when we get back anyway, I think I can find way for me to make-up for my mistake. I think I could use a great workout session, how about you?" I asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow wondering if Phillip got my meaning.

I watched him half smile at my comment and shake his head lightly, "A workout always does the body good," Phillip agreed, and I smiled triumphantly I won him back on my side.

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's the end of this chapter, next chapter will begin to follow the movie!**_


	3. The Smithsonian

_**AN: Thanks for the follows and favorites!**_

* * *

 _Washington, D.C._

I was rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher in my apartment in D.C. and enjoying the beautiful sunny morning outside my window. All the curtains were drawn back and the apartment was flooded with the rays of the sun. I slid into one of the chairs at my table with my coffee in hand and my laptop already on the table. I was looking at my files I retrieved from Scoove's office while waiting for Steve to pick me up.

 _"This doesn't make sense, who and how would send my files the same night of my mission on Scoove?"_ I thought, shaking my head confused.

I leaned back into my chair and closed my eyes, remembering the conversation I had with Fury only an hour ago.

 _I knocked on the door, before I let myself inside the room, seeing Nick Fury standing tall by the large pane of glass that allowed him to overlook the Potomac River._

 _"How did the mission go?" Fury questioned, not even bothering to properly greet me._

 _I rolled my eyes, "Hello Director Fury, nice to see you too," I responded sarcastically, and Fury spun around to look at me with an annoyed expression. "There were a few complications," I answered._

 _Fury raised an eyebrow, "Like what?" Fury asked, leaning on his long desk and interlocked his fingers._

 _"Somehow my Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y. files were sent straight to Scoove's computer," I began, and I took a seat in a chair that was in front of his desk. "The same night that he was my target, it's awfully convenient," I stated, crossing my legs and leaning back. "Whoever did this, could've easily blown my cover,"_

 _"Are the files still on the computer?" Fury questioned again, taking a seat as well.  
_

 _I scoffed, "Of course not, Fury. I'm not an idiot, who would leave sensitive information like my files lying around," I replied, shaking my head.  
_

 _"Have you considered that maybe your files were spread through other circles, without your knowing?" Fury asked._

 _"It's possible, but why now? If it was HYDRA, they've been radio silent since New York," I explained, running a hand through my hair in frustration._

My phone snapped me out of the memory as it began to ring and I sat up to look at the caller ID, it was mom.

"Hi mom," I greeted, a small grin appearing on my face.

"Hello dear," She chirped happily. "Are we still on for the weekend? Leona can't wait to visit you in Washington!" Mom cheered, and I internally groaned, I forgot Leona was supposed to visit me.

"Um, Mom we might have to reschedule it. Something came up at work," I explained, which wasn't a complete lie.

I could mentally envision Mom shaking her head in disappointment, "You know, I'll never understand why you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. instead of trying to live a normal life," Mom sighed disappointed.

"We both know, there's no such thing of a normal life for me. Not after what I've been through," I answered, letting out a humorless laugh.

Mom sighed again, "Alright, I'll tell Leona, but you better have a good reason for cancelling on your little sister," Mom threatened playfully.

"I promise, it's a good reason Mom," I answered chuckling. "Bye Mom, and give Leona my love," I added smiling.

"I will, bye sweetie," Mom replied, and ended the call.

I heard my door opened and instantly knew it was Steve since he had key to my apartment, he walked through the door with a sigh.

"How was your mission?" I asked curiously, looking over the screen of my laptop.

Steve closed the door, "Fury's hiding things, as usual," Steve grumbled, as he walked towards me.

"It's not Fury if he's not hiding something," I quipped, as I quickly closed the file window and pulled my internet browser where my email account was opened.

"What about you?" Steve asked back, now standing next to me.

He wore a baseball cap on his head and a navy blue jacket.

"It went smoothly," I lied, with a smile. "Come on, the last time I was at the Smithsonian was when I was four," I cheered, closing my laptop.

I stood up for my chair and grabbed the jacket and hat that was resting on the back of the chair I was sitting in.

~~~x~~~

Steve and I got to the Smithsonian on his motorcycle, Steve got off the bike first and offered me his hand to help me off, which I took. We started walking towards the building and I slid on my baseball cap as Steve turned up the collar of his jacket.

"So why did you decide to take us to the Smithsonian today? To catch up on some history?" I questioned.

Steve shook his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets,"There's one exhibit in particular I want to show you," Steve answered.

"Well now I'm intrigued," I laughed as we walked into the building.

Glancing at the dozens of exhibits we breezed past on our way to whichever one Steve had chosen for us to visit. When we walked into a lobby with an old USAF model airplane hanging above our heads and posters of Steve draped on either side of the entrance, I raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction, but he only shrugged as we continued our way small corridor leading into the exhibit was dark and full of excited, chattering people with a picture of the American flag to our left and the quote, "Welcome back, Cap," above it, signed President Matthew Ellis.

When we actually entered the room, a voice started over the speakers and was heard over all the people talking and chatting amongst themselves about the new exhibit.

 _"A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice,"_

Steve and I walked past the large mural painting of a saluting Captain America, Steve keeping his head down more than I was. We stepped up to the next section of the exhibit—a pre-serum, post-serum comparison.

" _Denied_ _enlistment_ _due_ _to_ _poor_ _health_ , _Steven Rogers was chosen for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform him into the world's first super soldier,_ "

I looked at it with a soft gaze, I remembered my Grandma, Michele, telling me about how small he was when they first met, that she was taller than he was by two or three inches. But I never expected to see the weight as only ninety-five pounds.

I looked at Steve, "Ninety-five pounds? God Steve, did you starve yourself?" I joked.

He shrugged slightly, "I had a lot of health issues,"

I snorted, "Yeah, that's one way to put it,"

I looked down to the post-serum half of the comparison. He was now six foot, two inches tall, two-hundred-and-forty pounds, and the picture was of him shirtless.

I looked back to him grinning, "Nice picture," I smirked, wagging my eyebrows.

Steve flushed and looked down, tilting down the bill of his ball cap as we started walking again. The next part was showing the height difference in changing pictures, and you could compare it to yourself.

Steve and I glanced over to see a boy, probably no older than ten, wearing a Captain America shirt and staring in shock at the two of us. Steve pressed a finger to his lips over a slight smile, telling the boy to keep it secret. The boy slowly nodded, not quite getting past his shock. We turned to see a war video playing on their other side, next to the old motorcycle Steve used to fight on, and we kept walking.

Then we passed the row of mannequins that held the uniforms of each Howling Commando, with a large mural showing each of their faces behind the respective mannequin.

" _Battle_ _tested, Captain America and his team of Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA—the Nazi Rogue Science Division,_ "

I felt Steve's mind quiet with sadness, a single memory floating almost absently through his mind when we reached the next section of the museum. It was about James Buchanan Barnes.

 _"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country,"_

I watched the videos of Steve and Bucky together. It seemed that, despite whatever sour situation they were in, they could always make one another smile.

"Close your eyes Amara, I want to show you something," Steve said, as I followed his command.

"The suspense is killing me," I quipped, as Steve lead me through the exhibit for a few seconds until we stopped.

"Alright, now open them," Steve commanded.

My eyes opened and they almost began to water, there was a display case for my Grandma, I put my hand over my mouth in shock.

Michele, was my Grandma on my father's side had been a scientist in World War II, and had, unbeknownst to all but those closest to her, kept journals detailing her experience—thoughts, feelings, hopes, fears; the whole shebang. She'd been involved in the Strategic Scientific Reserve, the organization that had eventually become S.H.I.E.L.D., and it was her word I trusted above all others when it came to the nature of the secret organization. I had found her journals after I returned to my parents following the Battle of New York. The journals were well preserved, they were in a cardboard box, underneath a cabinet in our living room. I read them a hundred times, fascinated by her accounts of the war, by the stories she wrote down, by the vague hints she dropped about the SSR. She could never give away too much, understandably, but those hints were tantalizing and had fed me a love of and interest in history.

I didn't think she would be apart of the exhibit, so many times African American contributions had been swept under the rug, but luckily my Grandma is not denied her mark on history.

 _"Born in 1921, Michele Baker was the youngest child in her family of four. Shortly after graduating from Howard University studying chemistry and human mutation. Baker was recruited by Dr. Abraham Erskine as his assistant in Project Rebirth, she was an essential part of it's success._ _ _There she met Peggy Carter who she became good friends with_ and not soon after she met Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes whom she quickly grew close to. ___Michele Baker was the first and only African American woman to work on Project Rebirth and she was also the first African American woman to work at the Strategic Science Reserve. The items in the display case below all belong to Michele Baker,"  
__

I looked in the display case and saw several items. There were pictures that she kept of Bucky and Steve, as well as her family and herself. Behind the many photos was Grandma's SSR dark brown uniform with shiny bronze buttons. One photo stuck out to me, it was the photo of her wedding day with my grandfather, Dr. Richard Sinclair. He looked handsome in the picture his black hair styled in a conk, eyes squinted from laughter as he held Grandma, his caramel complexion blending well with her darker brown skin. Grandma told me that they had met while working on Project Rebirth, but at the time she didn't have romantic feelings for him it wasn't until after the war ended that she returned Grandpa's feelings.

There was also videos that accompanied Grandma's section as I watched clips of my Grandma, the first being her singing and goofing off with the Howling Commandos.

 _A-tisket A-tasket_  
 _A brown and yellow basket_  
 _I send a letter to my mommy_  
 _On the way I dropped it_  
 _I dropped it_  
 _I dropped it_  
 _Yes on the way I dropped it_  
 _A little girlie picked it up_  
 _And put it in her pocket_

I felt warmth spreading through my body and a smile involuntarily graced my lips, Steve was reminiscing. This clearly brought back good memories for him. _  
_

"Isn't that a nursery rhyme?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It is, but it was one of Michele's favorite songs to sing," Steve answered smiling, still watching my Grandma singing animatedly especially towards Bucky which caused him to erupt with laughter along with the other commandos before the next clip was shown.

The next clip showed Bucky and Grandma. She's was looking over blueprints and explaining them to another scientist for a mission, and Bucky was staring at her like there's nothing else worth looking at.

"They were in love with each other," I stated, looking at Steve.

"How did you know?" Steve asked stunned, turning to look at me.

"It's was the subtle things really, the way they hold each other gazes. It's very easy to miss if you're not looking," I explained, before pointing at another picture of her, Steve, and Bucky they weren't paying attention to the camera, but the laughter from funny a joke was evident. "Look here, your head is thrown back from laughter, but look where Bucky's and Michele's eyes are at, on each other," I finished, returning my gaze to Steve as he was still focused on the picture.

"They were very much in love with each other, of course during that era interracial relationships were highly disapproved of, but that didn't stop Bucky or Michele they were committed to each other. When Bucky died, there was a piece of Michele that went with him," Steve stated sorrowfully.

The next section was witnesses and friends of Captain America talking about the good he'd done.

Steve and I slipped inside the small theater that showed the videos. The only people in theater was Steve and I and a woman with her daughter.

It was of Peggy Carter and Grandma, two close friends that had worked closely with Captain America. At the time of the video, Agent Carter and Agent Baker was working for the SSR. They were speaking together about the saving actions of Captain America.

I slightly gasped, I never realized how much I looked like Grandma when she was younger until this moment, it felt like I was looking in a mirror.

"That was a difficult winter," Peggy started, "A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German lines,"

"Steve—" Grandma caught herself with a hard swallow. "Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand lives that day,"

I glanced over at Steve, who looked down to the compass in his hand, which held a picture of Peggy.

"Including the two men that would become our husbands," Peggy finished off. "Even after Steve died he was still changing our lives,"

"Let's go," Steve whispered to me, standing up leaving and I followed hm out.

"One more stop to make before we go back, alright? I'd like to take a look. I think you would, too."

I shrugged, "Why not? You seem to be full of surprises today," I joked.

~~~x~~~

"Peggy?" Steve sat down on the cold, plastic chair by her bed, clasping a tanned hand around the frail woman's pale and clammy one.

The woman, barely recognizable from the video I just watched, lifted her head and smiled at the sight of Steve, "Steve! You're here- you're alive!"

Steve nodded, sadly, "Always. I have a friend I think you'd like to see," he nodded at me and indicated for me to say something.

I stepped nearer so it was easy for her to see me, "Peggy? Uh, hi. It's Amara-"

"Amara Sinclair," she finished, a smile beaming across her now-wrinkled face. I raised a confused eyebrow, how does she know me . "You have Michele's eyes, you look just like her,"

I chuckled, "So I've been told," I replied.

"How is she?" Peggy asked smiling.

"She's doing well," I answered, smiling back.

"Look at you, all grown up. The last time I saw you, you had to be three years old. How old are you now?" Peggy asked, studying me.

"I'm eighteen now," I answered.

"My, you're such a beautiful young woman now. Isn't she Steve?" Peggy nudged his arm, laughing to herself.

"Sure, Peg," Steve smiled.

I nudged him myself and winked, "Why, thank you, kind sir,"

"Shut up," he rolled his eyes back at me, then glanced at the photos on the nightstand of Peggy and her family.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy."

"Mmm," she hummed, glancing at the photos then back at Steve and I. "I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours," Steve fell silent and glanced down. "What is it?"

"For as long as I can remember, I just wanted to do what was right," he said. "I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders. Serve..." he smiled sadly. "It's just not the same,"

"You're always so dramatic," Peggy laughed, earning a laugh from myself and Steve, too. "Look, you saved the world-"

"Twice," I added and Peggy nodded.

"Twice," she said. "We rather...mucked it up,"

"You didn't," Steve argued. "Knowing you helped found S.H.I.E.L.D. is half the reason I stay,"

"Hey," Peggy said softly, taking his hand again. "The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best. And sometimes, the best we can do, is to start over-"

She broke out into fits of coughing, and Steve rushed to pick up the glass of water on the bedside for her, holding it out to her. "Peggy?"

Her eyes fluttered upwards and after a few seconds, widened again with surprise. "Steve!"

"Yeah?" he asked, unsure.

"Y-you're alive! You came back!"

My heart sank a little, and I used my free hand to find Steve's shoulder to give him comfort. Peggy was clearly sick, and I didn't know how Steve could take it.

"Yeah, Peggy," he whispered softly, a sad smile on his face.

Peggy was almost in tears, "It's been so long. So long,"

"Well, I couldn't leave my best girl," he told her sincerely, and I had to look away to stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. "Not when she owes me a dance,"

A knock on the door as the door opened revealing a nurse signaled to us that visiting hour were over. I stepped out the room to give Steve a few moments of privacy, I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes until I felt a gentle hand touch my arm.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked concerned.

"I think I should be the one asking you that question," I replied.

"It hurts to see Peggy, the wisest, best person I know, to lose herself," Steve answered sadly.

I rubbed his shoulder for comfort, as the two of us made our way through the building to leave.

"Tell you what, I'll cook dinner at your place and we'll watch movies that you need to catch up on. That should cheer you up," I suggested smiling.

He smiled back, "That sounds like a great idea, but I think it's going to have to wait a little while longer,"

I groaned dramatically, "Please don't tell me we have somewhere else to go?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out the keys to his bike, walking away and calling to me over his shoulder, "I don't know, but if you want a ride, I suggest you quit moaning,"

"Then you're paying for the movie rental!" I yelled back, but followed afterwards anyway.

~~~x~~~

 ** _Veterans Association_**

Steve and I stood outside the door at the VA, peering into a meeting that was being run by a man named Sam Wilson while a woman with shoulder-length brunette hair spoke.

"I think it's getting worse," she said softly, she was sitting in the front row of about six rows of metal, folding chairs. Only half of them were filled. Sam stood at the front of the crowd, leaning on a podium. "A cop pulled me over the other day. He thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic back. I thought it was an IED," the woman finished before hanging her head.

After a beat or two of silence, Sam spoke, "Some stuff you leave there," Sam told her calmly. "Other stuff you bring back. It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be a big suitcase, or in a little man-purse? It's up to you,"

I smiled as Sam continued his session, he was a good talker, funny and calm. I hadn't been overseas to fight a war, and yet his words were still soothing. Steve and I waited in the hallway until the session ended and he waved goodbye to everyone.

"Look who it is, the running man and he brought a friend," Sam said, as he moved towards us and a small table with pamphlets on it.

"I'm Amara Sinclair," I greeted, with a small smile. "Better known as Eryss,"

"Sam Wilson," Sam said returning my smile.

He started straightening the stacks as Steve leaned against the wall.

"We caught the last few minutes," Steve told him. "It's pretty intense,"

"Yeah, brother," Sam said as he picked some books off of a small table. "We've all got the same problems. Guilt, regret," Sam finished straightening the pamphlets and lifted his gaze to us.

I felt Sam's emotions pulse momentarily, "Did you lose someone?" I asked softly.

Sam nodded slowly. "My wingman, Riley. Flying a night mission—standard, PJ, rescue op. Nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till an RPG knocked Riley's dumb ass out of the sky," Sam continued, shaking his head. "There was nothing I could do. It was like I was up there just to watch,"

"I'm sorry," Steve and I muttered at the same time.

"After that," Sam said with a shrug. "I had a really hard time finding a reason for being over there, ya know?"

Steve nodded slowly, "Are you happy now?" Steve asked, with his hand stuffed in his pockets. "Back in the world?"

"Well, the number of people giving me orders is down to zero," Sam said as he made a show of glancing around the building. He broke into a smile."So hell yeah. What, you two thinking about getting out?" Sam asked us, his arms crossed over his chest.

Steve shook his head, "No," he then raised a brow and cocked his head. I don't know...To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did," Steve revealed.

I hadn't realized that he wanted to leave S.H.I.E.L.D. But didn't I? Didn't I want to stop fighting? Stop taking orders? Live the life I had wanted when I was a prisoner, but how? With skills like mine, I don't know what I could do if I wasn't at S.H.I.E.L.D.

Sam nodded slightly. "Ultimate fighting?" He suggested immediately and we laughed. "Just a great idea off the top of my head. Seriously, you could do whatever you wanted to do. What makes you happy?

"I looked up at Steve, waiting for his answer, and he looked at me for a while like I would know the answer to what made him happy, before he looked back at Sam, shrugging. "I don't know,"

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly then smiled. "You'll figure it out,"

~~~x~~~

 _ **Steve's Apartment Building  
**_

By the time Steve and I finally made it back to his apartment so I could cook dinner and start our movie night, it was dark out and the streets were mostly dead. We climbed the stairs, not really speaking, and as we reached his floor, we saw his neighbor, Kate, on the phone.

"That's so nice," she was saying but acknowledged Steve and I as we met. "I gotta go though. Okay, bye,"

She dropped the phone in her laundry basket, "My aunt. She's kind of an insomniac," she explained as Steve and I smiled at her.

She was nice and the two of us would often talk with each other in the hallway whenever I came to visit Steve.

"Hey, if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement," Steve offered her.

"Thank you, but um...I already have a load in downstairs, and you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I just finished a rotation in the infectious disease ward, so..." she trailed off with a smile.

"Ah. Well, we'll keep our distance for a little while," I told her chuckling.

She smiled and nodded as soft sound of old-timey classical music float into my ears. Confused, I turned my gaze to the apartment door.

"Oh, and I think you left your stereo on," she called back over her shoulder.

"Oh. Right. Thank you," Steve told her as I tilted my head so my ear was towards the door. She left and Steve turned his gaze on me a grim look fell upon his face.

"What do you hear?" he whispered as I listened intently. "The radio...and breathing? I don't know. It's hard to tell with the music on," I whispered in reply.

"Fire escape," Steve muttered.

I nodded and we headed up the stairs to the roof. We quickly and quietly climbed down the fire escape until we came to his kitchen window. I pushed the window open and climbed in. Steve came in right behind me as the music continued to play.

We moved around the corner and Steve grabbed his shield from where it leaned against the wall. We were blocked from the living room by the hallway wall. Steve shifted so that he was in front of me, holding his shield at the ready, just in case. Steve peaked around to corner and stopped. I could clearly hear the breathing now. Someone was in here and Steve was staring right at them. Steve leaned against the wall, looking a bit annoyed. I stepped out from behind him to find it was Fury, sitting in an armchair.

Fury looked up from the chair he had commandeered.

"I don't remember giving you a key," Steve said with a small huff.

Fury snorted, "You really think I'd need one?" Fury asked, as I noticed he was holding his left arm close to his body.

"No disrespect, Director," I spoke up quickly. "But what are you doing here?"

"My wife kicked me out," he answered calmly, shifting in the chair with a small groan of pain and I furrowed my brow.

"Didn't know you were married," Steve said with another frown.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me,"

"I know, Nick," Steve reached to turned on the lamp near Fury's chair. "That's the problem,"

He switched the light on, and Steve and I both looked at the form of Fury in shock when the lamp revealed his injuries.

Fury pressed a finger over his lips to indicate silence from us as he leaned over at an achingly slow speed, flicking the light back off. He turned his phone around, a message typed in it. _Ears everywhere_.

He spoke again, then, at mine and Steve's concerned and confused looks. "I'm sorry to have to do this, but I had no place else to crash," He typed another message. _S.H.I.E.L.D. compromised._

The confusion dissipated into pure concern, "Who else knows about your wife?" Steve asked quickly.

 _The three of us._ "Just...my friends,"

I started having a bad feeling, that feeling that something was simmering beneath the surface began to grow hot in my gut, something was about to happen.

"Sure thing, _boss_ ," I said with a disbelievingly raised eyebrow.

Steve raised his own eyebrow, "Is that what we are? Friends?"

Fury stood stiffly, "That's up to you two,"

I tensed all over when everything went all wrong, freezing as things escalated in the following moments. Suddenly I sensed everything—the traffic, the emotions of every person in a six block radius, and even the simple emotions of the birds in the trees and the squirrels in the parks. One set of emotions was different, though. Obviously human, but no more simple than the squirrel's with its one apparent emotion—his mission.

Three bullets collided with Fury's chest and he collapsed before us.

One of the bullets that hit Fury went through him and straight through my left shoulder. I cried out in pain and grabbed the wound as I got down on the floor. Outside the window near me, I spotted a man with what looked like a metal arm standing on the opposite rooftop.

 _"Holy shit,"_ I thought.

Steve dragged Fury away from the wall and I heard Fury tell him not to trust anyone. Steve appeared around the corner and saw that I was leaning against the kitchen counter gripping my bleeding shoulder. He grabbed a towel from the sink and pressed it against my wound just as the door to his apartment was kicked in.

"Captain Rogers? Eryss?" Kate appeared, she walked into the kitchen with a gun drawn. "Captain, Eryss, I'm Agent 13 of S.H.I.E.L.D. Special Service. I'm assigned to protect you two,"

"On whose order?" Steve demanded.

Kate spotted Fury bleeding to death on the floor, "His," She pulled out a com unit from her pocket and said, "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. Eryss has a gunshot wound to her right shoulder. I need EMTs,"

"Do we have a 20 on the shooter?" The dispatcher asked.

"He's on the roof over there," I said, pointing with my uninjured arm, before slowly standing up and pushing Steve away when tried to help me.

I narrowed my eyes, "Tell them were in pursuit," I stated.

"What! No! Amara your shoulder is injured," Steve argued.

"I'll be fine," I breathed through the throbbing pain in my shoulder.

I held onto Steve's back while he jumped from the building we were in, across to the next one, breaking in the window with his shield and rolled slightly. I quickly got off Steve's back and ran after the figure, my adrenaline was pumping which helped me ignore the pain in my shoulder. I knew who the shooter, god it had to be almost four years, when he and I were partners.

Steve and I ran through the office building, looking up to see the shooter through a section of glass in the roof. Steve busted down a door with his shield as we kept up the pursuit. I jumped over office equipment, just as Steve broke through a glass door and a few more other doors as we moved through the building. He even left a shield shaped dent in one of the walls. Finally, at the end of this last hall was a large window. Outside of the window, I could see the shooter jump from the building top onto the roof of the building across from us – which just so happened to be level with the floor we were running on. Steve jumped through the window and rolled.

I followed behind Steve and landed next to him, Steve hurled his shield at the fleeing black clad assassin back.

He caught it. His left arm – the one he caught the shield with – was metal, a red star on his bicep. He had long, dark hair and wore heavy black eye make-up that resembled a raccoon, a muzzle covering his nose and mouth. Exactly the same way when I had my last mission with him.

The figure looked right at Steve, then his eyes wandered off to me. _Shit._ He looked like he remembered me slightly, it must be he remembered me as his partner, but his eyes wandered off back to Steve and he tossed the shield back, and it collided with Steve's gut, and knocking him backward.

Steve caught it, but the force sent him skidding backwards.

Steve and ran I towards the edge of the building, where the shooter had disappeared. I looked around, he was gone, great, if he did remember me, he was going to tell HYDRA and they would ramp up their attempts again to try to go back after me. Just what I needed...

I looked over to Steve, he was breathless as he held his shield at his ribcage where it had hit, straightening stiffly. "What the hell was that?"

"I think I have an idea," I said quietly to myself, breathing heavily myself.

* * *

 _ **AN: Dun dun duuuun! A figure from Amara's past appears!**_


	4. Fugitives

Steve walked into the room where Agent Hill and I were watching the surgery being performed on Fury. The doctor had just left after stitching me back up. The bullet had gone straight through and miraculously hadn't damaged anything vital. With the serum, my healing had already kicked in and it was already starting to close. Soon enough, I wouldn't need the sling the doctor had fitted me with to keep me from moving my shoulder too much.

"Hey," Steve walked up to me and hugged me against him. "Are you all right?" He started to inspect my shoulder.

"I'm okay. It was a clean shot. I'll be right as rain in a week or so," I replied, giving him a weak smile.

Steve glanced at Fury, "How's he doing?"

"As far as I can tell, not so good," I answered sighing.

Steve glanced over at Maria who was talking on the phone and lowered his voice. "When did she get here?"

"Only a few minutes ago. Fury called her earlier today before he was attacked,"

"We need to talk. Alone," Steve stated.

"Yeah. I heard what he said," I murmured

The door burst open and I caught a glimpse on Natasha as she stood beside me. She spotted my arm in a sling and the bandage under the strap of my shirt.

"Are you okay?" Natasha asked concernedly.

"Yeah, the bullet went clean through," I answered.

"Is he gonna make it?" Natasha asked looked at Steve and I, neither of us replied. "Tell me about the shooter," Natasha insisted.

"He's fast. Strong. Had a metal arm," Steve told her.

"Ballistics?" Natasha asked Maria, as she came to stand on Natasha's other side.

"Two slugs in him. One that went through him and then through Amara. No rifling. Completely untraceable,"

"Soviet made," Natasha and I muttered in unison, and we looked at each other.

"Yeah," Maria replied with a confused look on her face.

The conversation was effectively ended when the doctors in the OR began to scramble as the beeping of the countless machines became louder and faster. The nurses and doctors inside of the operating room started bustling about in a panic.

"BP's dropping," one nurse called out.

"Defibrillator," a doctor shouted.

"Don't do this to me, Nick," I heard Nat mumble as the defibrillator started charging and I stepped over to the glass.

"Stand back. Three, two, one, clear," the doctor called out as he pressed the paddles to Fury's chest, sending a shock of electricity through him.

"Pulse?" the doctor asked.

"No pulse," A nurse replied.

"200, please. Stand back!" the doctor shouted before shocking Fury again.

"Pulse?" the doctor asked hurriedly.

"Negative," the nurse replied.

The beeping had become one prolonged, high-pitched hum. When the doctor asked for the time, Steve turned and walked out of the room. The nurses lowered their heads. Natasha sighed, closing her eyes. Maria placed a hand over her mouth as she looked away. I bawled my hand into a fist and hung my head low.

"Time of death, 1:03 AM,"

~~~x~~~

The doctors let Steve, Natasha, and I into a small room to say our last goodbyes to Fury. Natasha stood close to the table where his body lay, covered in a white sheet.

Maria came into the room, "I need to take him," Maria muttered softly.

I nodded and Steve stepped forward, moving to stand behind Natasha. He muttered her name. She didn't move except for to reach forward and touch Fury's forehead. Then she spun around and left the room.

"Natasha, Steve called out to her as I followed close behind him.

She stopped and spun around to face us, "Why was Fury in your apartment?" she asked Steve, her face hard as stone and her eyes as cold as ice.

"I don't know," Steve told her, shaking his head as he sighed.

"Cap, Eryss, they want you back at S.H.I.E.L.D.," an agent named Rumlow told us.

I glanced back at him, "Yeah, give us a second," I told Rumlow.

"They want you now," Rumlow replied insistently.

I narrowed my eyes, "We'll be one minute," I said slowly and Rumlow got the message, nodding his head and walking back to his team.

He nodded before turning away. I sighed and looked back at Steve and Natasha.

"You're a terrible liar," Natasha noted before heading off down the hall.

"She's not wrong," I admitted.

Steve and I looked at each other, we knew something was amiss. This trip to S.H.I.E.L.D. was not looking good for us. I sighed as Steve glanced around us, noticing a man restocking the vending machine beside me. That's when I saw Steve pull out a thumb drive from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" I whispered, grabbing his wrist.

"Fury gave it to me before he died. Why? Do you know what it is?" Steve questioned.

He glanced around quickly before taking the thumb drive and slipping it behind some packets of gun in the vending machine. The man restocking it didn't even notice.

"Let's go," Steve whispered before leading me down the hall, towards the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"Steve, what was on that?" I whispered hurriedly.

"Something from my last mission. I'll explain later," he replied just as quietly and just as quickly.

"Let's go," Steve ordered Rumlow.

"STRIKE team!" Rumlow yelled to the other agents, "Move out!"

~~~x~~~

At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Steve and I had changed into our uniforms before heading up to see S.H.I.E.L.D.. senior official Alexander Pierce. He wanted to question us about what had happened at Steve's apartment. It was now early morning and we hadn't had any sleep. I felt funny fully armed to the teeth, including my new batons, walking the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and drinking a latte. I had taken off the sling, but the bandages were still on. My shoulder was still healing, so those would have to stay on. I had decided that the sling was too much of a hindrance.

An agent came and got us, pointing us in the direction of a large office. We turned down the hall to find Kate – Agent 13, whatever she went by– talking to a man. She stood straight and walked towards us.

"Captain Rogers, Eryss," she said with a small nod as she passed us.

"Neighbor," Steve said coldly as we headed for Pierce, he was waiting for us at the door of his office.

"Wow, is it me or did it just get cold in here," I commented, and Steve ignored me.

"Ah, Captain. Eryss. I'm Alexander Pierce," the man introduced himself.

I slightly furrowed my brow, for some reason this man's voice sounded oddly familiar which is strange because we're now just meeting him.

"Sir, it's an honor," Steve said, shaking the man's hand.

"The honor's mine, Captain. My father served in the 101st. Come on in," Pierce said before leading us into his expansive office. "Eryss, I'm a big fan of your work. You two have done a lot of good since you joined S.H.I.E.L.D. How's your shoulder?"

"It's healing, sir," I answered.

I noticed some photos on Pierce's desk and he saw me notice them and slid them over to me. The one on top was of Pierce and Fury taking an oath.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met, when I was at the State Department in Bogota," Pierce started telling us. "ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was Deputy Chief of the S.H.I.E.L.D.. station there, and he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, no, we'll negotiate. Turned out, the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They storm the basement and what do they find? They find it empty," Pierce said before sitting down at a small sitting area with a file he tossed onto the coffee table.

Steve and I sat down as well, "Nick had ignored my direct order, and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil, and saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter," Pierce explained.

"So you gave him a promotion," Steve stated.

"I've never had any cause to regret it," Pierce said with a sad smile.

"Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?" Pierce asked.

"I don't know," Steve replied, only half-lying.

I just shrugged when Pierce looked at me, "Did you know it was bugged?" Pierce asked us.

"We did, because Nick told us," I spoke up. "Did he tell you he was the one that bugged it?" Pierce asked, giving me a pointed glance.

Our silence was answer enough.

"I want you to see something," Pierce said before bringing up a video on the screen behind us.

I turned in my seat to see a man with a military buzz cut and a red wife-beater tank top on.

"Who hired you, Batroc?" someone asked as they paced behind the man, their face never in the picture.

"Is that live?" Steve asked Pierce while I was still confused by who this man was.

"Yeah, they picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers," Pierce explained.

"Who is this guy?" I asked Steve, still looking at the screen.

"My last mission," Steve replied curtly, turning his attention back to Pierce. "Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line," Steve told Pierce.

"No, no. It's more complicated than that. Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star," Pierce started. Steve would have to explain more to me later. "He was contacted by email and paid by wire transfer, and then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts. The last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech," Pierce said before handing Steve the file from the coffee table.

"Are we supposed to know who that is?" I asked, as Steve took the file and opened it.

"Not likely. Veech died six years ago. His last address was 1435 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick, his mother lived at 1437," Pierce explained as Steve stopped flipping through the pages.

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates?" Steve asked Pierce.

"Why?" I added confused.

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence. The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death," Pierce explained.

I looked over at Pierce and leveled him with an icy stare, "If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true," I stated.

Fury could be a pain in the ass, but he was a good man who loved his country.

"Why do you think we're talking?" Pierce asked before rising to his feet. Steve and I did the same as Pierce moved to a large window. "See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to, but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that, despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, to build a really better world, sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies," Pierce said before turning to face Steve and I again.

"Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today makes me really, really angry," Pierce said before looking over me and Steve. "You two were the last to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident. And I don't think you do, either. So, I'm gonna ask again. Why was he there?" Pierce asked us sternly.

"He told us not to trust anyone," Steve spoke up, revealing as little as possible.

"I wonder if that included him. If that included you, Eryss," Pierce accused.

Anger swelled in my gut. Me?

"Excuse me?" I asked, hoping this man had a good explanation.

"You were close to Nick, weren't you? Closer than the Captain," Pierce explained, nodding towards Steve.

Before I could open my mouth to reply, Steve spoke, "I'm sorry. Those were his last words. Excuse us," Steve said before pulling me towards the door.

"Captain, Eryss, somebody murdered my friend and I'm gonna find out why," Pierce called to us before giving me a pointed glance. "Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone," Pierce finished.

"Understood," Steve said with a nod.

"Duly noted," I said giving him a sarcastic salute as we walked out.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped as the door closed behind us.

"I don't know," Steve replied shortly.

"What, you don't believe him, do you? About trusting me?" I asked him, actually a bit worried as we waited for the elevator to rise.

"Amara, there is no one I trust more than you. Nothing Pierce says is going to change that," Steve assured me, grasping my shoulders lightly, I sighed and nodded.

As we continued to wait for the elevator, I stated in a low voice, "Steve, that was a threat if I ever heard one,"

Steve nodded his head in agreement, "I get the feeling that we're on a list now,"

"We might need to lay low for a while," The elevator doors opened and we stepped inside.

"Operations Control," he instructed the elevator.

" _Confirmed,"_

Before the doors could finish closing, I saw Rumlow and his team coming up, stopping the lift and stepping inside. "Keep all S.T.R.I.K.E personnel on site," he said and his team agreed. "Forensics,"

 _"Confirmed."_

"Eryss," he nodded at me and I gave him a wry smile. "Cap,"

Steve lifted his head up and turned around,"Rumlow,"

The doors sealed and left us trapped. Rumlow turned to face us, "Evidence Response found some fibers on the roof they want us to see. You want me to get the Tac team ready?"

"No, let's wait and see what it is," Steve replied, not even looking at Rumlow.

"Right," Rumlow agreed.

The whole atmosphere of the elevator felt wrong...too calm. I narrowed my eyes as I studied Rumlow's men. They kept their hands on their guns, even if their faces seemed normal enough. I nudged Steve and nodded at the men, he studied them and nodded inconspicuously. Then the elevator stopped, the doors opened, and a flood of men in suits came in, all with metal briefcases and were talking. As the small elevator filled, I took an involuntary step closer to Steve. He moved one of his outstretched hands further down the railing on the other side of my waist, his arm pressed against my back. I studied the newcomers, one of the agents was perspiring nervously, pulling his shirt collar nervously.

"Excuse me," one of the men said to Steve, forcing Steve into the middle of the group and splitting us up. He cast a glance behind at me, concerned as we were both separated and surrounded.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury," Rumlow said to Steve, causing him to look forward again. "It's messed up, what happened to him,"

"Thank you," Steve said shortly.

The elevator doors opened again, and even more men stepped inside, pressing me even further back into the glass and squashed between two burly men. I could see Steve glancing around slightly. I knew what was going to happen next, and I was sure as hell Steve did, too. This was going to be bad. We were in a tight space, so my batons and his shield were not going to be able to come into play. We were outnumbered, but everyone else in the elevator was just human.

"Gosh, for an elevator ride, you men sure are nervous," I quipped, quieting the elevator.

"Before we get started," Steve said. "Does anyone want to get out?"

Up ahead, I heard a weapon being drawn, the familiar crackle of electricity making my blood pulse through my veins a little faster. And then he turned and tried to attack Steve, he dodged it, but he fell into the hands of half of the elevator.

The other half grabbed me. I kicked out and hit the emergency stop button. Steeling myself for the pain in my shoulder, I used the arms holding me as leverage and kicked up with both my feet in opposite directions. I got two of my guys in the face with the split kick, knocking them down with broken noses. The other three, including Rumlow, tried to twist me, but I pulled my arms together and slammed two of them into each other. I had time to see that they had gotten some kind of cuff on Steve's wrist and were trying to attach it to the wall.

Rumlow moved in to grab me, but I ducked out of his grasp and kicked him into the guys holding Steve. They lost their grip and he took advantage of it. I grabbed one of the bigger guys and slammed his head into the glass of the elevator and he went down with a spurt of blood. Rumlow managed to kick Steve and get the cuff on his wrist attached to the wall. It was a super strong magnet and Steve couldn't get it away from the metal wall of the elevator. Rumlow tried to use his stun stick on Steve, but I grabbed his arm and redirected the stick into one of the other goons. The guy went down and I elbowed Rumlow in the face.

Steve climbed the wall and pulled his wrist away. As he was coming down, he kicked the last guy into the glass wall and knocked him out. I was advancing on Rumlow and Steve joined me.

"Whoa, big guy. You two need to know it's nothing personal,"

"Whatever," I scoffed, as I stepped into Rumlow's reach and he tried to use his stun stick on me, but I spun and kicked him behind the knees. He went down and Steve picked him up, throwing him viciously into the ceiling and knocking him out.

"It kind of feels personal," Steve said, stomping on his shield and catching it on his arm. He used it to break the cuff off his wrist and turned to Buffy. I was gripping my shoulder and wincing in pain. "Are you okay?"

"I think I may have burst some stitches," I informed.

I reached down and grabbed one of the anesthetic injections off one of the S.T.R.I.K.E. members.

"Glad they're required to carry these," I sighed, and I injected it in my arm and closed my eyes in relief as the pain subsided.

As I took three more off other goons, Steve hit the emergency stop button. The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a full S.T.R.I.K.E. team in the hall. My heart dropped to the floor when I saw who was in the S.T.R.I.K.E. team as well: Agent Fields, Agent Sterling, Agent Gates.

Phillip.

"Drop the shield and put your hands in the air!"

Steve spun and cut the wires of the elevator through the broken glass. He gripped me tightly to him as the elevator plunged downwards. The emergency brakes kicked in and the elevator came to a halt between floors. Steve reached up and opened the top set of doors, but a S.T.R.I.K.E. team was already assembling on that floor. He shut the doors and I looked out of the window. They were stopped five floors above the atrium entrance and the atrium itself was at least three stories.

"Eight stories," I said. "It's doable. It's gonna hurt like hell, but it's doable,"

"Give it up! Get those doors open!" The S.T.R.I.K.E. team guys yelled.

"Can you not teleport us?" Steve asked quickly.

"Teleportation is not an option. As of right now all my emotional ties are gone because I don't know who to trust," I explained quickly.

"Get on my back," Steve said.

I didn't hesitate, he took a few steps back and then ran and jumped. We crashed through the window and he pulled me around to one side and braced his shield on his other side. We crashed through the glass ceiling of the atrium shield first and landed painfully. Both of us groaned, but knew we had limited time to get out. Steve helped me to stand first and I helped him. We ran for the garage where Steve's bike was parked.

"You up for this?" Steve asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked back.

"Good point," Steve retorted, and hopped on the bike first and I jumped on behind him.

He gunned the engine, they were closing down the bridge. Steve sped up and jumped the metal door before it closed as we sped down the bridge, large spikes shot up out of the ground ahead of us. A quinjet flew in front of us and turned around.

"Captain Rogers, Eryss, stand down! Stand down!" The pilot said over the PA. They dropped the guns out of the bottom of the jet. "Repeat, stand down." Steve made the bike go faster and he began dodging the bullets heading our way.

"Take over!" Steve yelled, grabbing his shield and throwing it into the right turbine. He jumped up on the seat and then up onto the plane. I slid forward and got control of the bike. I hit the brakes just as I reached the barrier and was sent hurtling over the spikes. When I rolled to a stop, I got up and turned around to see Steve take down the plane and land in front of me. The bike had been impaled on the spikes, so we were out of luck on transportation.

Without hesitating, we turned and ran.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. A Ghost Story

_**AN: Thanks for the follows!**_

* * *

In sweats and hoodies, Steve and I returned to the hospital where Nick Fury died, hoping to retrieve the thumb drive. But when we arrived at the vending machine where he had hidden the drive, the row of gum he hid it behind was gone. Someone popped a bubble right behind us and my gaze shot to the reflection of Natasha as she blew another bubble of pink gum. Steve spun and grabbed her shoulders before pushing her into an observation room.

"Where is it?" Steve growled at Natasha as he pushed her against a wall.

"Safe," was her simple response.

"I think you can do better than that," I snapped.

I wasn't in the trusting mood considering people had tried to kill me and Steve only an hour before. People we had trusted.

"Where did you get it?" Natasha countered.

"Why would I tell you?"

I rolled my eyes at their questioning match.

Natasha contemplated Steve for a moment, "Fury gave it to you. Why?"

"What's on it?" I asked instead of Steve, capturing both of their attention again. I gave him a pointed look to calm down.

"I don't know," Natasha replied.

"Stop _lying_ ," Steve hissed, turning back to her, shaking her arm.

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers," Natasha told him.

"She's not lying, Steve," I confirmed, as sensed no deception from Natasha.

Steve ignored me, "I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?"

She looked a bit surprised, but I couldn't tell. She was so good at acting, it was scary, "Well, it makes sense. The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you," Natasha said simply.

"I'm not going to ask you again," Steve said harshly grabbing her jacket.

"I know who killed Fury," Natasha stated, and Steve put her down. "So does Amara. I think she knew who the assailant was the moment Fury was shot," Natasha said, and Steve whipped around to look at me in shock as I narrowed my eyes at Natasha.

 _"Way to throw me under the bus Natasha,"_ _I thought._

Steve moved his attention from Natasha to me. Steve gripped my arm, causing me to scowl as the distrust showed and the tension in the room from the previous conversation thickened. _  
_

"Amara is this true?" Steve asked, leveling me with a hard stare.

"Yes, I knew who it was," I replied honestly, returning Steve's stare.

"Now I see why you and Fury have become so close over the years, you're one in the same. You two like to keep people in the dark!" Steve exclaimed angrily.

I yanked my arm out of his grasp, "There was so many things happening at once. I couldn't find the right time," I explained, defending myself.

"I'm sure with the kind critical information you had, you could've made time," Steve snapped.

"And then what, Steve!" I snapped back. "What would have you done, hmm? Go after him, because it's almost impossible to do," I finished fustratedly.

Steve took another step towards me and pointed his finger accusingly at me, "How do you know him?" Steve asked darkly.

"He was my partner!" I shouted, avoiding everyone's eyes and staring directly at the door. Steve and Natasha beside me remained quiet as the information sunk in. "He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years, as you saw, he's fast and strong," I added, shifting my eyes between Steve and Natasha.

Natasha spoke again, clearly satisfied with the reaction and information she received, "Amara's right about him being hard to find. A lot of people in the intelligence community don't believe he's real, people that do call him The Winter Soldier," Natasha started.

"So people call him a ghost story," Steve stated flatly, glancing at the two of us.

"HYDRA taught us how to be a ghost. How to disappear without a trace. To exist only when needed to exist," I explained softly, crossing my arms together.

"Five years ago, I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran. Somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff. I pulled us out. But the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him, straight through me." Nat lifted her top so they could see a bullet wound in her stomach. "Soviet-slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible I them now," Steve taunted.

We both knew that it was impossible for Natasha to look terrible in anything. She even made XXL Men's sweatshirts look like a fashion statement.

"Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you said he's a ghost story," Natasha held up the flash drive and Steve took it.

Steve glanced at me briefly before speaking to Natasha, "Well, let's find out what the ghost wants,"

~~~x~~~

An hour later, we were at the local mall in a different disguise. Natasha wore wedged sneakers, skinny jeans, a hoodie with the hood pulled up over her head and a jacket over that. Steve had on sneakers, jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie, jacket over that, fake glasses, and a baseball cap. Meanwhile, I wore a navy blue jacket, black t-shirt, and black sneakers.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk," She said, trying to slow us down.

"This isn't my first time going on the run from a government agency," I reminded.

I won't lie this whole HYDRA situation was really getting to me, it was as if I was fourteen again, on the run and paranoid about any person I came into contact with. No sense of loyalty, only self-preservation, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Besides, if I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off," Steve complained, which caused both Natasha and I to smile slightly.

Natasha pulled on Steve's hand and directed him to the nearby Apple store to one of the MacBook Pros in the middle of the room.

"Shouldn't we move to the corner of the room?" Steve questioned, looking towards the secluded corners.

"Less obvious we're doing something bad," I explained shrugging.

"The drive has a level six homing program. "So as soon as we boot up, SHIELD will know exactly where we are," Natasha explained.

"How much time do we have?" I asked, as I took out the little USB that's brought us so much trouble from my pocket and handing it to Natasha.

"Uh...about nine minutes from..." She popped the flash drive into a MacBook Pro. "Now,"

Steve started to fiddle with his glasses and looked around nervously.

Natasha furiously typed on the keyboard, "Fury was right about that ship. Somebody's trying to hide something. This drive is protected by some sort of AI. It keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands,"

"Like JARVIS?" I asked curiously, Natasha only gave me half shrug and made a slight frown.

"Can you override it?" Steve asked. "The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me," Natasha admitted.

"Slightly?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, slightly," I couldn't really imagine someone being smarter than Natasha.

She continued to tap away at the keys, eyes scanning the codes for any sort of break in the continuous streak of numbers.

"'I'm gonna try running a tracer. This is a program that S.H.I.E.L.D. developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from," Natasha told us.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" A hippie guy came up to us and asked, the man had long blonde hair and a beard to match.

I smiled brightly, "Oh no. I'm just being an awesome friend and Maid of Honor to the bride here," I hugged Natasha free arm. "And looking up some honeymoon destinations for this beautiful couple," It was the first thing to come into my head.

"Right, we're getting married," Steve commented lamely, causing me to let out a slight cough.

"Congratulations," the Apple employee said sincerely. "Where do you guys thinking about going?" The man asked Steve, his eyes locked on the laptop.

Steve quickly moved to block the screen, staring down at it to find a location. "New Jersey," he told the man quickly.

"Oh," the man replied before cocking his head and staring intensely at Steve.

I inhaled deeply staring with wide eyes, hoping that he wouldn't recognize Steve.

"I have the exact same glasses," the man told Steve with a smile, and Steve self-consciously touched the black frames.

"Wow, you two are practically twins," Natasha droned, sounding bored as her fingers continued to move over the keys.

"Yeah, I wish," the man said before gesturing to Steve – particularly his body. "Specimen," the man commented.

I smiled, barely containing my laughter at Steve's uncomfortable expression and feelings. "If you guys need anything, I've been Aaron," the man said before kindly dismissing himself.

"Thank you," I told him with a smile before we turned back to Natasha.

"He was nice, don't you think?" I remarked.

Natasha looked back at me, "Remind me to pick a better Maid of Honor. I'm not remotely interested in honeymooning in New Jersey," Natasha joked, before she kept typing away on the laptop.

Steve looked at his watch, "Come on you said nine minutes." He said impatiently.

"Oh shh," Natasha silenced him. She smirked and stopped typing. "Got it," The screen flashed the words of a destination.

Steve leaned in closer and squinted at, "You know it?" Natasha asked as Steve eyed it.

"I used to," He answered yanking out the USB.

We exited the store in hurry. I kept on looking back seeing if we were being followed.

"Standard Tac Team," Steve noted, as he looked around the mall. "Two behind, two across and two coming straight at us," He informed us, keeping his voice low as we moved through the crowd of people. I noticed the two agents ahead of us that he was speaking of.

"If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro," Steve instructed us, I glanced up and saw two shady looking figures eyeing us.

"Shut up and put your arm around me. Laugh at something I said," Natasha ordered Steve.

"What?" Steve and I looked at her with a confused face.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my arm, yanking me to her right side. She put and arm around me, "Do it," She growled at Steve as the figures were heading right towards the last minute he did what Natasha told him and forced laughed. The figure passed by us without even glancing at us. Steve looked back to see if it was clear.

We headed towards the escalators and got on one that was heading down. I was behind Steve and I glanced around the mall. My eyes landed on Rumlow. He was on top of an escalator that was heading up and would surely see us when we passed by one another. Before I could alert Steve, Natasha, turned around and faced Steve.

"Kiss me," She demanded looking up at Steve.

My eyebrows rose as did Steve's, "What?" He asked bewildered.

"Public displays of affection make people uncomfortable," Natasha explained quickly.

"Yes they do," Steve agreed, his face reddening.

Before Steve could protest Natasha grabbed his face and kissed him. My mouth dropped. Natasha just kissed Steve. Oh my god. I slightly moved my head to see that Rumlow is still coming. Before I could move I felt Steve grab me and pull me to his side so his body would block me from Rumlow's view. I glanced down at my shoes as I tried to avoid the awkward situation happening in front of me. Natasha and Steve just kissed and I had to be the one to witness it. The most awkward part was that I was the third wheel, even though they're not dating.

Rumlow passed by and Natasha pulled away and turned back around.

"Still uncomfortable?" She asked as she walked down the escalators stairs.

"That's not the word I would use," Steve said, his ears going pink.

I hurried down the escalators stairs and moved aside to avoid people, "Well that's the word I would use," I quipped, as I stepped off the stairs and ran after them.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hit that favorite and follow button!**_


	6. Camp Lehigh

**_AN: Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

A few hours later, we were driving down the interstate, passing a sign that said "Welcome to New Jersey. The Garden State," on it.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Natasha asked as she leaned back in her seat with her feet up.

"Nazi Germany," Steve answered simply. Natasha hummed in reply. "And were borrowing. Take your feet off the dash," Steve ordered.

Natasha then slowly took her feet down and sat up straighter, "I don't know Steve, this feels an awful a lot like stealing," I remarked, laying in the back seat.

"Amara, keep your feet off the seat," Steve instructed in a motherly tone.

I rolled my eyes at him, "What are you my mother?" I commented, sitting up in my seat and placing my feet on the floor.

"Alright, I have a question for you, which you do not have to answer," Natasha started, catching my attention. I turned my gaze on her while Steve kept his eyes on the road. "I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it –" Natasha said before Steve cut her off.

"What is it?" Steve asked her curtly.

It didn't seem to faze Natasha, "Was that your first kiss since 1945?" She asked breaking out into a grin.

Laughter escaped my lips before I covered my mouth trying my best to contain my laughter.

"That bad?" Steve asked embarrassed.

"I didn't say that," Natasha tried comforting him.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying," Steve replied annoyed.

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had," Natasha tried covering up what she said.

"You don't need practice," Steve retorted.

"Everyone needs practice," Natasha rationalized.

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-five I'm not dead," Steve defended.

"What about you, Amara? You ever been kissed?" Natasha asked, turning her head so she could see me.

"I've done a lot more than kissing," I hinted casually, and I could feel a surge of embarrassment come from Steve.

"So, there's no one special though Steve?" I asked teasingly changing the subject back to Steve, and I leaned my body forward.

Steve scoffed, "Believe it or not its hard to find someone with shared life experiences,"

"Well, that's alright," Natasha said casually. "Just make something up,"

"What, like you?" Steve glanced at her and then back at the road.

"I don't know. The truth is a matter of circumstance. It's not all things to all people all the time," Natasha said. "And neither am I,"

"That's a tough way to live," Steve said.

"It's a good way not to die though," Natasha retorted.

"You know, it's kind of hard to trust someone, when you don't know who that someone really is," Steve stated.

"Yeah. Who do you want me to be?" Natasha asked.

It was a genuine question, it was easier to be the person people wanted you to be if they just told you.

"How about a friend?"

Natasha scoffed, "Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers," Natasha stated, and I silently agreed.

~~~x~~~

We rolled up to to an abandoned army base that was surrounded by a gate with a weather-worn stop sign on it, the words barely visible. We parked the truck at the gate and I climbed out first, keeping my hand on the door as the other two climbed out. I slammed the door, walking with Natasha who was checking the location.

"This is it," Steve announced.

"The file came from these coordinates," Natasha muttered, before my eyes landed on another old sign.

 _Camp Lehigh U.S. Army Restricted Area_

"So did I," Steve said quietly.

Without elaborating, he wrenched the gate open with his bare hands and entered the camp.

The sun was no longer out, for clouds had covered the skies. The nighttime hours were beginning to creep up on us, as we searched the grounds of the old army base. Steve and I walked around on the grounds, while Natasha searched for a signal as to where the data point may be located, but so far Natasha wasn't having much luck.

"This camp is where I was trained," Steve stated.

"Change much?" Natasha asked.

"A little," Steve said, stopping in front of the stairs staring longingly at his surroundings.

"This is a dead end," Natasha declared, as she shoved the device in her pocket. "Zero heat signatures, zero waves… not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off,"

I nodded at Natasha, agreeing with her theory.

I turned my attention to Steve to see that his expression changed, "What is it Steve?" I asked curiously.

"Army regulations forbids storing munitions within 500 yards of the barracks," Steve explained, marching to a building neither Natasha nor I had really paid attention to, but Steve on the other hand had. "This building's in the wrong place," Steve said, as we moved towards the door.

Steve slammed his shield against the lock on the door and it practically shattered from the force. Pushing the door open carefully, we made our way down a metal staircase into a dark room. Natasha found her way over to a light switch and flipped it. Fluorescent lights flickered to life around the room, revealing old desks. On the far wall the old S.H.I.E.L.D. sign shown boldly on the wall. This must have been where S.H.I.E.L.D. had started out a long time ago.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha commented, as we slowly moved into the room.

"Maybe where it started," Steve suggested, scanning the room.

There was one old door off to the side of the symbol. We moved to the door and once we reached it, Steve opened it slowly, not knowing what we would find. But the room was musty just like the previous room we were in. Large bookshelves spanned both walls, another free-standing one in between them. Right across from the door, hung on the wall, were pictures of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"There's Stark's father," Natasha said, looking over the pictures.

"And Colonel Chester Phillips," I named, remembering Grandma's stories of her time being here.

"Who's the girl?" Natasha asked, her eyes locked on the picture of Peggy that was hung beside Howard Stark's.

Steve didn't reply as he turned and started walking between the bookshelves. We followed Steve further into the gray painted room, I looked at all the bookshelves that reached high to the ceiling, shelves upon shelves that had nothing in them, but cobwebs and drafts coming from the nooks and crannies.

We stopped right in the middle between a set of shelves, "If you're already working in a secret office," Steve began, glancing back at us, before pulling the shelves back to reveal another hidden element of the office, "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

"Let's find out," I encouraged.

Natasha grabbed one of her devices and decoded the password to open the elevator. She punched in the numbers and the elevator caused a _ding_ to ring out. The three of us enter the elevator and go down to the only available floor. I watched as the doors closed and the elevator descended down. The doors opened up again. The room was dark and cold. We stepped out of the elevator and curiously glanced around. I heard the doors close again and the elevator ring as it went back up again. I hope that it doesn't get stuck.

We walked further into the room when suddenly the lights slowly flickered on. What looked like tape recorders were stationed everywhere along the side of the walls and in the middle sat three computer screens, a chair and control panels. We looked around the room in confusion.

"Is this the data point?" I asked sorely confused.

Natasha looked stunned, "This can't be the data point this technology is ancient,"

I scanned the control panels and saw a USB port sitting in the middle of the table, "Natasha," I called her over. She came beside me and gave me a confused look,"It's worth a try," I shrugged.

She pulled the USB out of her jacket pocket and inserted inside the port. It made a clicking sound registering that it was inserted properly. All of the computers whirred to life, the tapes inside spinning. More lights went on and more machines with tapes were revealed.

"Initiate system?" an electronic voice asked, the words popping up on the screen of the main monitor.

"Y-E-S spells yes," Natasha said, typing in the letters on the dusty keyboard. As the system powered up, Nat smirked. "Shall we play a game?" she asked Steve before turning to face him. "It's from a movie that was really –" Natasha started when Steve interrupted her.

"I know, I saw it," Steve interrupted causing me to smirk, before the screen begin flickering, then roughly shows a pixelated green image of a man wearing googles

The camera above the monstrous computer moves over to eye Steve. " _Rogers, Steven. Born 1918,_ " the accented voice said. The camera slowly turned to Natasha. " _Romanov, Natalia Alianovna. Born 1984,_ " Then the camera finally faced me. " _Sinclair, Amara Michele. Born 1996. Also known as Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y.,_ " My eyes widened.

How did it know that.

"It's some kind of recording," Natasha guessed, her voice sounding unsure.

I noticed previously how the camera had moved over to each of us before having said our names and something told me that this _wasn't_ a recording.

 _"I am not a recording, Fraulein. I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945. But I am,"_

A small computer next to us flashed on, revealing an old man with glasses and beady eyes.

"Do you know this thing?" Natasha questioned, causing me to look to Steve.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull. He's been dead for years," said Steve as he rounded the desk.

 _"First correction!"_ the computer suddenly spoke again. _"I am Swiss. Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972, I received a terminal diagnoses. Science could not save my body. My mind, however, that was worth saving, on 200 000 feet of databanks. You are standing in my brain,"_

"Impossible," I said.

 _"No, not at all, little Sinclair. Not at all..."_

I frowned at the strange way he addressed me, however, I stayed silent about it as Steve came to stand next to me.

"How did you get here?" asked Steve.

 _"Invited,"_ Zola replied smugly. _  
_

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II," Natasha said, seeming to remember something that she had read somewhere at some point. "S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited German scientists with strategic value,"

 _"They thought I could help with their cause. I also helped my own,"_

"HYDRA," I concluded, already knowing that is was those who had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve glanced at me before speaking again, "Almost all of HYDRA died with the Red Skull. All that was left was rogue groups," Steve stated firmly.

" _Cut off one head,_ " Zola started, the green image of his face turning into the HYDRA symbol. " _Two more shall take its place_ ," he finished before his head popped up again and then split into two.

"Prove it," Steve challenged, earning a look from me.

 _"Accessing archive,"_ Zola announced, his two heads becoming one again. Then some video footage of a man standing in front of an army of HYDRA soldiers, the Nazi flag flying behind him. " _HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom. What we did not realize was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist,"_ Zola continued as some footage of Steve fighting off HYDRA soldiers popped up on the screen.

 _"The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded, and I was recruited,"_ Zola said as images of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base above our heads when it was in use popped up. Howard Stark and Peggy being featured prominently. _"The new HYDRA grew with new leaders and new recruits,"_ a few of the images had my younger self in them, sending chills down my spine.

" _A beautiful parasite inside S.H.I.E.L.D. For 70 years, HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war, and when history did not cooperate,"_ Zola paused as the blurry image of a man with a metal arm, a red star on his bicep with a rifle held in front of his face popped up onto the screen. _"History was changed,"_ Zola said finishing his sentence.

"That's impossible. S.H.I.E.L.D. would have stopped you," Natasha retorted in shock.

"Accidents...will happen," Zola responded darkly as an explanation as a picture of a newspaper article popped up, proclaiming the deaths of Howard and Maria Stark in a car crash.

The Winter Soldier had killed Howard and Maria Stark. That car accident hadn't been a car accident, after all. That image was followed by a picture of Fury with the word "deceased" stamped across it.

The image flipped to another newspaper article this time it was about my grandfather Dr. James Sinclair stating he died in an accidental fire and is survived by his wife Dr. Michele Baker, I looked at his picture on the newspaper clip a man with grey hair, hazel eyes, and caramel color skin that could only resemble my grandfather. It zoomed in on a quote made by grandmother, _"I will always love him, and I will forever be saddened that I will not be able to live out the rest of my life with him. But I will be forever grateful that he made the ultimate sacrifice to save my life,"_ Then Zola zoomed onto the year and date and my heart stopped.

The date was July _2001._ Another article appeared before us, this time it was November _2001_. The article headline was _"Twelve Children Abducted from Local Diner"_ each child's face covering the front page, my five year-old self picture was in the middle. The picture shifted to a little girl strapped to an examination table showed up on the screen, that little girl was me.

My breath caught in my throat, _"Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y."_ He said darkly.

"Why me!" I demanded to know.

 _"Your grandmother and grandfather were very important in the making of the super soldier serum,"_ A black and white picture of my grandparents flashed on the screen. _"We wanted information on how it was made and they refused to work with us. We had them killed, but to our surprise Michele survived the fire, what we previously judged as a failure turned into a victory. We found you Amara,"_

The death of my grandfather and my kidnapping were connected, when I was younger none of this would've of made sense, but now it made perfect sense and I think deep down grandma knew it too when those two events happened only months apart.

 _"We already had The Winter Soldier, but Hydra needed someone new. Someone strong and someone that had an innate ability that would be invaluable to HYDRA. Just like Michele, we discovered that you had the same abilities as your grandmother._ _Oh how she interested me, but she never gave me a second glance; I was too much of a reminder of what she lost in the war,"_ Zola continued, the way he talked about grandma it was creepy, almost like he fantasized about her or more specifically her empathic ability.

My hands grew sweaty and blood started to boil.

 _"The ability to manipulate emotions, to have people follow you as their leader with little resistance. We knew you could be used as a weapon to destroy or a tool to build._ _You were just one of many children to undergo our experiments to recreate the serum. As I'm sure you remember, all failed except you," Images of children showed up on the screen. All were taken in a pit of dead bodies wrapped in white blood stained sheets. Pictures upon pictures of me killing, training, and screaming flashed on the screen. A video began to play of me calmly ordering a HYDRA soldier to shoot his fellow guards and then himself, "You got out of hand. The project was almost cut,"_

Tears slowly leaked out of my eyes as I watched the monster that I was, _"You were to be executed, so Heiner and Roswell came to me and I convinced our leader to spare you, I told him you were worth all the trouble you were causing. I saved you, Amara. I wanted their project to live on..."_ Zola trailed off. _"Look at you now!"_ he yelled, making me jump back from the screen. _  
_

 _"You were created for destruction! You are not the hero you think you are, I have seen the dark side of you that you so carefully hide from others! You are a mere pawn in a chess game of war! You have steered off the course that was planned for you, but it's not too late. HYDRA has trained you since you were five and no matter how much time you spend working as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, you will always be a HYDRA agent through and through. Did you think you had escaped,_ _ _Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y._? Did you think you had won?" Zola questioned smugly.  
_

I felt nauseous and lightheaded as I backed away from the screen and bumped into Steve. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he steadied me. A picture of myself appeared on the screen before three of us.

 _"Now Amara, you will become the mouth of HYDRA, just as we originally planned. We will use you to spread the good work of HYDRA and rally up more and more followers. If you do not comply again...then just like your grandfather you will be..." The picture of me on the screen turned blood red._

 _"Destroyed,"_

All our eyes were glued to the screen in horror, as my blood ran cold.

I bawled my fists up, "I'm never going back to HYDRA and I'm _never_ going back to Heiner!" I exclaimed adamantly.

 _"Dr. Heiner will be saddened to hear this...then again there's always your younger sister,"_ Zola replied sinisterly, incensed by this comment I went to take a step forward, but Natasha stuck her arm out stopping me.

 _"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security. Once a purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise,_ " Zola said, seemingly finished as the image of machine guns attached to the bottom of what looked like a helicarrier popped up. _"We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your life. A zero sum,"_ Zola taunted.

Steve punched the main screen shattering it, but Zola appeared in another. _"As I was saying..."_

"What's on this drive?!" Steve demanded.

 _"Project Insight requires insight,"_ Zola replied. _"So I wrote an algorithm,"_

"What kind of algorithm? What does it do?" Natasha questioned.

 _"The answer to your question is fascinating,"_ Zola answered. _"Unfortunately you shall be too dead to hear it,"_

The doors closed and locked behind us, Steve tried to stop them with his shield, but had no luck as it bounced back to him. Then Natasha's phone started beeping.

"Guys, we got a bogey, short range ballistic," Natasha announced reading off her phone. "Thirty seconds tops,"

"Who fired it?!" I snapped.

"S.H.I.E.L.D.," Natasha answered.

" _I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain,_ " Zola said triumphantly. _"Admit it, it's better this way,"_

I hurriedly grabbed the memory stick as Steve ripped the grating off the floor revealing a hole.

 _"We are… both of us… out of time,"_ Zola finished, as we jumped into the hole.

Steve used his shield to cover us as the building crumbled around us as the bright light of flames appeared. Natasha and I huddled close to him, hoping for cover. Debris fell on us and the earth shook. I heard Steve grunt with the effort as small pieces of rubble bounced off my exposed shin. Then darkness surrounded us and I heard the debris settle, Steve to begin pushing the stone off of us. He grunted, frustratedly, as I felt him shift, testing the limits of the debris.

"Careful," I warned, but he continued to push on the debris until light poured into our small cave.

He stumbled out as the light of flames poured onto us. He coughed and I looked over to see Natasha unconscious.

"Natasha?" I called, shaking her shoulder, Steve turned back towards us and lifted her up, out of the hole.

"You okay, Amara?" Steve asked, as I climbed out after him.

"Never been better," I replied even though my shin hurt like hell and I felt blood running down my shin making my jeans stick to it.

"We gotta get out of here," Steve stated.

I nodded and he started making his way through the rubble. As I stepped into the light completely, I heard the familiar sound of quinjets.

"Come on," Steve commanded, as he hurried through the rubble. I followed behind him, limping slightly as the quinjets flew above us.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hit that review, follow, and favorite button!_**


	7. Falcon

_**AN: Thanks for the follows and favorites!**_

* * *

We were standing outside of Sam Wilson's door the next morning, covered in dust and dirt from the bogey. Steve knocked on the door and the blinds on the front door were pulled to reveal a very sweaty Sam Wilson. Sam opened the door, shocked and concerned to see us there in the condition we were in.

"Hey man," Sam greeted us.

"I'm sorry about this." Steve said starting it off. "We need a place to lay low,"

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us," Natasha added ominously.

Sam hesitated, looking between us three, and then moved aside letting us in. "Not everyone,"

We quickly stepped inside and Sam closed the slider behind us. Sam let us use his bathroom, and Steve let Natasha and I go first and waited until she was done. When it was my turn in the bathroom I held a fresh pair of clothes from one of Sam's exes in hand and, I quietly closed the door behind me and turned the shower on, before walking back to stand in front of the mirror. I wiped the condensation of the mirror, gazing into it, I felt my eyes to start to burn. I closed them and gripped the sink tightly as Zola's voice flooded my head and as the memories of my captivity came flashing through my head again.

 _ _ _ _ **"You were created for destruction!" Zola shouted gleefully.**____

 _I struggled against the restraints as Heiner calmly, treaded over to me with a large syringe with a light purple liquid inside in his right hand. Roswell shoved his forearm on my neck and Heiner unforgivingly stabbed the sharp need into the right side of neck, just by the nape._ _Wincing as I feel the stinging pain,_ _I blink several times, hoping the blackness in my vision will quickly recede. The soft thuds sounding in my ears begin to relate to the crash of drums beating relentlessly in my head._

 _ _ _ _ _ **"You are not the hero you think you are, I have seen the dark side of you that you so carefully hide from others!"**_____

 _My grip on my gun was uncomfortably tight as it was directed at Agent Clark's face, "So, do you have what it takes to pull the trigger? Do you have what it take to make two little boys orphans?" A bullet was fired, a man died._

 ** _"I saved you, Amara," Zola stated smugly._**

 _ _ _"She's been acting out since last year, your lucky my mind was changed about shutting the project down!"___

 ** _ _"Did you think you had escaped,_ _ _Project S.E.R.E.N.I.T.Y._?"__**

The thought made me sick, in fact, I could feel the bile raising in my throat causing me to drop to the tiled floor and crawl to the toilet and vomit. My stomach was already mostly empty from lack of food consumption and earlier bout of nausea. Still cloudy, yellow bile poured out of me and when there was no more stomach acid, I dry heaved again and again, my body shaking with convolutions from my stomach lurching itself.

I grabbed some tissue and wiped my mouth before throwing tissue into the toilet and flushing my bile down the drain. I undressed myself and stepped into the water and looked at my shoulder. It was an ugly purple, it was severely bruised, but at least the gunshot wound is closed. I went to touch it and quickly pulled away at least the bruise will heal within a few hours, thanks to the serum. This shower was much needed, it felt so good to get the dirt and grime out of my hair and off my body.

~~~x~~~

Natasha was towel-drying her hair as she sat crisscross on the bed while I was picking at seams of the comforter we were both silent. The only thing that was making noise in the room was Steve was washing his hands in the sink. Steve noticed both Natasha and I quietness as he walked into the room, and looked at us.

"You two okay?" Steve asked, walking over to the bed and sitting in a chair next to me.

I nodded slowly and he pulled her up into a hug, "What's going on?" Natasha looked at him.

"When I first joined S.H.I.E.L.D., I thought I was going straight. But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA," Natasha said looking down at her hands. "I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore,"

"At least you didn't believe you escaped HYDRA, the organization that tormented for most of your life only to find out that you never escaped them," I said solemnly.

"There's a chance you two might be in the wrong business," Steve said quoting Natasha, causing a surprised, short and breathy laugh to escape her lips. I let out a chuckle as well.

"I owe you. Both of you," Natasha admitted.

"It's okay," Steve said shaking his head.

"If it were the other way round...and it was down to me to save your life. Now would you be honest with me, would you two trust me to do it?" Natasha asked quietly, her eyes shifting from Steve to me.

"I would now," Steve said and Natasha looked shocked. "And I'm always honest."

"So would I," I chipped in.

There was no hesitation, no doubt about it. I would, too. Those these past few days have been trying and putting a strain in my trust in people, I know now I can fully trust Natasha. I would never doubt her again for a second.

"Well," Natasha said, a smile growing on her lips. "You seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing,"

"Well, guess I just like to know who I'm fighting," Steve replied, all three of us smiling at each other.

"I made breakfast, "Sam's voice, startled both Natasha and I while Steve seemed to already have heard him walking up to the spare room. "If you guys...eat that sort of thing,"

"Breakfast would be great, thanks Sam," I responded smiling.

~~~x~~~

As we settled into our breakfast Natasha started to talk.

"So," Natasha spoke up after ten minutes of silence and eating. "The question is: who at S.H.I.E.L.D. can launch a domestic missile strike?"

"Pierce," Steve answered instantaneously.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world," I added as I sipped some orange juice.

"But he's not working alone. Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star," Steve pointed out as I noticed Sam buttering a piece of toast.

"So was Jasper Sitwell," Natasha added, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, the real question is, how do the three most wanted people in Washington kidnap a S.H.I.E.L.D. officer in broad daylight?" I asked them, interlocking my fingers and resting my chin on top of them.

"The answer is, you don't," Sam stated, pointing a file at me before dropping it onto the table in front of me and Steve.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Call it a resume," Sam answered, leaning back against the counter as Steve sat forward and took the file.

He flipped it open and we stared at all of the pictures in awe.

"Is this Bakhmala?" Natasha asked, picking up one photo. "The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you?" Natasha asked Sam. He gave a small nod. "You didn't say he was a para-rescue,"Natasha added to Steve as she handed him the photo.

It was of Sam with another man, standing side-by-side, "Is this Riley?" I asked Sam softly.

"Yeah," Sam replied with a small nod.

"Heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs. What'd you use? A stealth chute?" Natasha asked him.

"No. These," Sam said, lifting up another file that had been hiding under the other one.

He handed it to Steve and he took it, opening it. He stepped back as we stared down at the pictures of large metal wings that folded into what looked like a backpack.

"I thought you said you were a pilot," Steve said confused.

"I never said pilot," Sam replied with a small smirk.

Steve shook his head in shock as I just stared at the pictures.

"We can't ask you to do this, Sam. You got out for a good reason," Steve argued.

"Dude, Captain America needs my help. There's no better reason to get back in," Sam insisted. Steve gave a small nod and closed the folder.

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" I asked Sam, holding up the folder.

"The last one is at Fort Meade. Behind three guarded gates and a 12-inch steel wall," Sam explained.

I shared a glance with Steve and Natasha before giving Sam a nod.

"Shouldn't be a problem," I told him, smirking as I put the file back on the table.

* * *

 _ **AN: Let me know what you think!**_


	8. Sitwell

_**AN: Sorry for such a long wait, the chapter was already written, finals are approaching so I kept pushing this aside.**_

* * *

I lied on my stomach on the roof of a twelve story building, holding onto my sniper rifle in my hand and placed on the ground in front of me. I stuck my earpiece in my ear deeper, so I can listen into the conversation clearly.

"Yes sir," Sitwell answered the phone.

I looked through the snipers scope, my finger inches from pressing the laser on as I aimed at Sitwell's chest.

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious," Sam said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Sitwell demanded.

"The good-looking guy in the sun-glasses, your ten o'clock," Sam answered and Sitwell looked in the opposite direction. "Your other ten o'clock," Sitwell turned spotting Sam. "There you go,"

I watched, amused, as Sitwell spun around until he spotted Sam, facing both his and my way, which gave me better access to him.

"What do you want?" Sitwell asked annoyed.

"You're going to go around the corner to your right. There's a grey car two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride," Sam instructed simply.

"And why would I do that?" Sitwell asked, a smirk was evident in his tone.

"Because that tie looks really expensive, and I know a sniper who would love to mess it up,"

I immediately pressed the button for the laser, and a small red dot appeared on Sitwell as I aimed it at his tie. I knew we had succeeded in getting him when Sitwell looked down at his tie before jumping and agreeing to go with Sam. I removed my finger off the button and moved my head away from the scope and pushing myself up to my feet.

"That was very easy," I complimented smirking to myself.

I dissembled the rifle and put it back in it's case as I waited for Natasha and Steve, about five minutes later the door was thrown open and Sitwell came flying onto the roof his glasses falling off, courtesy of Steve.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm," Steve demanded stalking his way to Sitwell, Natasha trailing right behind him.

Sitwell got up to his feet and started to back up towards me. He put his glasses back on, denying all the while.

"Never heard of it," Sitwell stuttered out, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he looked at the three of us in front of him

He was clearly lying, "He's lying Steve," I commented boredly.

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?" Steve pressed.

Sitwell anxiously laughed, "I was throwing up, I get seasick," Steve clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Sitwell's heels hit the ledge of the building and from how fast he had been backpedaling, he nearly toppled over. The only reason he didn't go over the edge was because Steve grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket.

I walked up next to Steve's right, Natasha on his left.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof?" Sitwell asked skeptically. "Because it's really not your style, Rogers,"

Steve's jaw twitched before he gave the smallest of smirks, "You're right," he said. "It's not," he added, smoothing out Sitwell's jacket for him. "It's hers," Steve corrected, and moved out of the way.

Natasha stepped forward and with a swift kick to Sitwell's stomach, Sitwell was sent screaming off the building.

I grinned ear to ear and I looked to Natasha, "That was amazing," I laughed.

Natasha grinned back and then suddenly turned to Steve, "Oh, wait!" Natasha exclaimed excitedly. "What about that girl from accounting, L-Laura..." She snapped her fingers trying to remember her name.

"You're really playing matchmaker right now?" I asked amused.

"Yep," Natasha nodded. "So what about her?"

"Lillian. Lip piercing, right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, she's cute," Natasha nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that," Steve shrugged just as Sam flew into view with a screaming Sitwell in hand dropping him on the ground then landed himself his wings folding back up into the pack.

We all marched up to Sitwell who was cowering on the ground. Sitwell threw up his hands in defense, as we approached.

"Zola's algorithm is a program for choosing Insight's targets!"

"What targets?" Steve demanded, and Sitwell gestured to him.

"You! And you!" Sitwell announced, gesturing to me now. "A TV anchor in Cairo, the Under Secretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa City, Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA, Now, or in the future," Sitwell listed quickly.

Steve, Dad, Mom, Leona, Natasha, Sam, and me. Everyone I cared about had to be a target: Grandma, Maria, the Avengers. _Everyone._

"In the future?" Steve asked confused. "How could it know?"

Sitwell began to laugh sardonically, "How could it not?"

Sitwell stood up to face Steve, Sam stood closely behind Sitwell in case he tried anything.

"The twenty first century is a digital book," Sitwell explained. "Zola taught Hydra how to read it," Everyone looked confused, but I knew.

"Bank records. School records. Medical histories, voting patterns, emails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. That algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future," Sitwell grinned.

"And then what?" Steve questioned.

"Oh my god." Sitwell said as he seemed to come to a realization. "Pierce is going to kill me,"

"Not if I kill you first," I threatened, and flashing him a quick smile.

"What then?" Steve pressed, Sam grabbed onto Sitwell's jacket.

He looked straight at Steve, "Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time," Sitwell explained grimly.

 _Dear God._

* * *

 ** _AN:Kinda short, but hope you enjoyed._**


	9. The Winter Soldier

_**AN: Thanks for the follows and favorites!**_

* * *

I narrowed my eyes at Sitwell, who was shifting around in his seat next to me nervously. Natasha sat on the other side of me as Sam drove us and Steve to the Triskelion

"Pierce hates leaks," Sitwell prattled nervously, shaking his head.

Sam looked at him through his rear view mirror, tightening his grip on the wheel, "Then why don't you try sticking a cork in it?" Sam suggested snarkily.

Natasha leaned forward to get closer to Steve and Sam, "Insight's launching in sixteen we're cutting it a little bit close here," Natasha informed, bringing our focus back on task.

"I know," Steve replied calmly, looking straight forward at the road. "We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the helicarriers directly,"

"Are you crazy?" Sitwell replied shrilly. "That is a terrible, _terrible_ idea,"

I rolled my eyes, "You know what was a terrible idea? Bringing you along," I commented annoyed.

There was a loud thud on the roof of the car and my eyes went wide.

"Um guys, I don't think that was a bird," I stated nervously.

Suddenly, a familiar metal arm burst through the window causing shards of glass to fly everywhere and the hand snatched Sitwell and he let out a scream before being tossed in front of a semi-truck. I immediately noticed our assailant grabbed a pistol, as did Natasha and she rolled into the front seat, and into Steve's lap as a bullet went straight through the roof of the car and would have killed her. I rolled to where Natasha had been sitting as a bullet entered my seat. Natasha pulled Steve's head forward and a bullet blew out the headrest. Sam moved his head to the side, dodging his own bullet.

Steve grabbed the gear stick and threw the car into park. The car slammed on the brakes and the man came toppling off the car. He skidded on the freeway, using his metal fingers to dig into the pavement to slow his momentum.

I stared with wide eyes as he stood, black goggles on along with his muzzle. The man I hadn't seen in four years until recently, the Winter Soldier, is in front of me. He slowly stood up facing us, Natasha pulled her gun out, but before she could fire a Humvee hit us from behind causing her to drop her gun. The Humvee moved us closer to the Winter Soldier.

The Humvee pushed us straight into the Winter Soldier who jumped onto the roof again causing the back window to shatter covering me in shards glass, cutting into my skin, then his metal arm shot through the roof grabbing the wheel and pulling it out.

"Shit!" Sam screamed.

Natasha tried to shoot him through the roof, and I grabbed my pistol as well before firing bullet after bullet, but he leapt across the car. He jumped onto the Humvee, and sent us speeding down the highway aimlessly. I managed to climb into the front seat with Sam, to avoid feeling the full brunt of being rammed into again. The Humvee slammed into us from behind again, and sent us into a roadblock.

"Hang on!" Steve instructed, causing Sam's arms to wrap around me as Steve pulled Sam onto him.

Steve broke through the side door, using it to break our fall as they flew out of the car. Steve lost grip of Sam, causing him and I to roll on the street away from Steve and Natasha. I groaned as the gravel burned my skin and dirt entered my newly earned cuts and scrapes. The car flipped over and over until it stopped. I heard screeching tires as I got to my feet.

The Humvee braked in front of us and the Winter Soldier took a grenade launcher from one of the S.T.R.I.K.E. team members. Steve and Natasha got to their feet and Steve pushed Natasha away as the grenade was shot at them. He braced behind his shield and the explosion sent him flying over the overpass. There was a loud crash of vehicles below, but my primary focus was getting Sam somewhere safe. I quickly grabbed a hold of Sam, helping him to his feet.

"We need to move!" I shouted running, and Sam followed after me as multiple guns began to fire at us.

We made it behind a car, where I handed Sam a knife from my boot and told him to be careful.

"You know the saying don't bring a knife to a gun fight? You would be the one to actually give me a knife against rifles!" Sam exclaimed, taking the knife from me.

"It's better than nothing! Get creative!" I suggested yelling, standing up and firing my pistol while making my way to Natasha.

She fired a few more rounds before looking over to me, "Ready to go?"

I nodded and we leaped over the blockade just as the assassin fired another missile. Narrowly missing a car, the two of us began sprinting down the highway dodging bullet after bullet. As we made it behind a very expensive car, I heard the whistle of another missile being fired before the car beside us blow up. Natasha flipped over the side of the highway very elegantly and used her grappling hook to break her fall, while I just dropped down to the ground, the concrete caved to form a medium sized hole where I landed.

We ran under the bridge Natasha stopping short and I pointed out the shadow of the Winter Soldier. Waiting for the right moment Natasha fired up at him damaging his eye goggles and forcing him back before he could open fire on the bus Steve was in.

Natasha and I found cover behind the truck that had stopped when the bus tipped over. We shot at HYDRA soldiers for a little while longer, and then she grabbed my arm, nodded to the other end of the truck. We made it around the truck, and down the street, ducking behind cars when Natasha knew they wouldn't be looking. She stopped by a random car, and recorded herself reporting the accident. She set it next to the tire, and had it set to play.

Natasha's phone played the pre-recorded message gaining the Winter Soldier's attention. He leaned down and rolled a bomb under the car over to the source of Natasha's voice then waited for her to run. The car blew up and I sensed confusion from him as I ran behind him and attacked with my batons in hand, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Hey partner, it's been a long time," I greeted, twirling both my batons.

He aimed his gun at me, but didn't fire,"You betrayed us. Renegade," was all he said.

He shoved the end of the gun into my chest and held it there. I cocked my head at him, waiting. Watching.

 _"This is weird, why hasn't he shot me yet?" I thought._

Once again I felt confusion, but this felt different, it was like he was trying to remember more about me besides that I left. I got the strange sense that I reminded him of someone that he once knew.

I mentally shook off my thoughts, "Can't betray something, I was never loyal to," I remarked, and swiftly used both batons to knock his rifle out his hands and charged at him.

I kicked the back of his knee then kneed him in his stomach. He grunted out, but he dropped down and swept my leg out from under me. I rolled out of the way of where he slammed his metal fist that into the area that would've been my head. Before I could fully get up, his foot connected to my stomach and I flew back, slamming into a car. I fell onto the ground and lifted my head letting out a groan as he walked up to me.

Suddenly, Natasha jumped off a car and onto his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around him and yanked out the wire that was in her bracelet. She forced it under his neck and yanked back, trying to strangle him. I slowly picked myself up from the ground grabbing my batons, the Winter Soldier grabbed Natasha's arm and threw her off of him to the car in front of them. The Winter Soldier grabbed his rifle aimed for Natasha, but she pulled out a small disk and threw it at the Winter Soldier's left arm, causing his arm to straighten and lock, forcing the gun and the bullet he fired towards the ground.

Natasha ran to me and helped me on my feet, "Let's go!" she shouted, and the two of us run down the street.

"Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!" Natasha called out as we ran.

"Get to cover!" I yelled, sliding my batons into my back holster.

A gunshot rang out and glass shattered next to Natasha. She grunted and dropped to her knees, clutching her shoulder. Gasping, we both dropped against the car nearest us and looked around. I turned my gaze onto Natasha and she shook her head.

"I'm fine," she insisted even though her breathing was labored and her panicking was becoming overwhelming to me, almost like I was suffocating.

"You're lying," I replied flatly, before I moved away from her keeping low to peek around the car.

I heard something slam onto the roof of a car and looked up saw the Soldier aiming his gun at me. Out of nowhere Steve jumped in and attacked the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier's metal arm collided with Steve's shield resulting a loud almost bell like sound. I looked back over at Natasha making sure she's okay besides the bullet wound.

"I'm fine! Go help Steve!" Natasha ordered, and I nodded.

I jumped up from my position and run towards Steve, I watched as the Winter Soldier took Steve's shield and threw it at him, but Steve managed to avoid being hit, I ran into the fight. I jumped onto the Winter Soldier's shoulders and tightened my thighs around his airway. He threw me off of his shoulders and took out a knife ready to stab me. I pushed his metal arm upward to keep him from stabbing me. The Winter Solider threw a punch and I dodged the blow and threw a punch of my own to his face. Unexpectedly he grabbed a hold of my arm and twisted it just enough to cause me major pain, but not dislocate it.

He gripped me by the throat and threw me over a car and I slammed onto the ground, bouncing a little. My head slammed against the ground, my ears rang and my vision got blurry as I looked up and watched Steve grab his shield, which was stuck in the door of a van, and began to fight the Winter Soldier again.

I slowly got up and I walked over and picked up the knife that The Winter Soldier dropped. I looked up as Steve grabbed the soldier by his mask and throw him over his shoulder. The mask dropped to the ground as the man rolled to the ground. I walked over to Steve as the soldier got up, turning to us. My eyes widened.

"Bucky?" Steve called his name, shocked and confused. The soldier, Bucky, also wore a confused look on his face.

 _"Bucky? As in Bucky Barnes, the man that my Grandma was in love with in the 1940's? Bucky Barnes was my partner this whole time! Holy shit!" I thought.  
_

I began to study him, the first thing I noticed were his eyes were blue they were glowing orbs of an almost electric color. The second thing I noticed about him was that he was unbelievably attractive. His hair was long and a dark brown, almost as as my own long tresses. His face was sculpted and sharp, and-oh god, his jawline...I snapped out of admiring the man in front of me, this was a completely inappropriate time and place to being do to that.

"Who the hell is Bucky?" He asked us.

He didn't even know who he was. My heart broke for Steve, Bucky was his best friend, and he didn't even know who Steve was. Suddenly, I was hit with feelings of pain and sadness so intense it left me breathless. I wanted to fall to the ground and just curl up in a ball, clutching my body to get rid of the pain, but then I inhaled deeply and breathed, remembering that it's not real.

Not for me, anyway.

Bucky aimed the gun in his hand at Steve as Sam came down, kicking him in the shoulder. It knocked him closer to us, causing Steve to put a hand in front of me. In protection. Bucky looked at us then looked away, confused. His face hardened and he went to fire at us a grenade whizzed past my head, hitting the truck next to him. I turned back, seeing Natasha leaning against a truck with the grenade launcher. I turned back around, Bucky had disappeared.

I heard sirens nearing us as black SUV's pulling up. I hid the knife in my boot as Rumlow aimed his rifle at us.

"Drop the shield!" He ordered Steve. "Get on your knees. Get on your knees! Get down. Get down! Get on your knees. Down!" I was forced to the ground by a man and I let out a grunt. Rumlow turned to me then looked up at the man. "Be careful, we still need her," Rumlow ordered.

Multiple soldiers walked over to Natasha and Sam, doing the same to them, before one lone soldier walked over to me. He was still wearing his helmet which shielded his identity and his gun was pointed at me. I waiting on the soldier to handcuff me.

"Hello, Amara," said a familiar voice, causing me to look up at the soldier as he stopped in front of me. Slowly, he removed his helmet, revealing to me who he was to which I could only glare. "Missed me _dear_?"

"Phillip," I growled, narrowing my eyes.

A specially made pair of cuffs were put on my wrists by Phillip. After he finished locking me up, he glanced down at me and I glared up at him. I wouldn't be able to get out of these, they were made specifically for locking me up.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Phillip taunted smirking at me, before he roughly grabbed and forced me up.

"Get her to headquarters," Rumlow ordered.

"With pleasure," Phillip responded grinning, and dragged me to the transport vehicle.

We stopped right at the doors of the truck, Phillip turned and face me, "One more thing before you go, Amara," Phillip started. Out of nowhere two soldiers grabbed my arms to hold me in place as Phillip pulled out a needle and I instantly started to thrash against the soldiers, but their hold on me was firm. "We don't want any surprises out of you," Phillip explained chuckling.

Phillip forcefully gripped my chin and moved it to the side and stuck the needle in my neck, injecting me with something that made me shiver instantly. It made my blood run cold, and I couldn't stop shivering, I felt so weak. I would've fell to the ground if it weren't guards holding me up.

"W-What d-did you t-to me," I asked stuttering, my body shaking violently,

"I didn't really ask for details, all I needed to know was that this serum incapacitates you. I'm sure Dr. Heiner, will love to go over the specificity of it when you see him," Phillip replied causally, grinning sadistically and patted my shoulder.

If my body temperature could drop any lower than it already was, it would have when Phillip mentioned Heiner's name.

"Load her up!" Phillip commanded, and walked away from me.

I was forced up and into a truck, then it drove off. As I waited for the inevitable while shivering my ass off, I thought about the Winter Soldier, well now identified as Bucky Barnes.

 _"When he hesitated to shoot me, was it because he thought I was Michele? The last time he saw me I was kid, but I'm practically an adult and now I bare more of a resemblance of her. Jesus, when I messed with his head when I was younger, why did it never occur to me that it was horrible thing to do, he was just like me. The two of us captives, being used as weapons of mass destruction," I thought._

My teeth started to chatter and my lips trembled, "There wouldn't happen to be a blanket in here?" I asked, managing not to stutter.

One of the guards whipped out their taser stick and I jumped back when the guard held out the taser in my direction. They flipped the taser and they shoved it into the guard next to them until that guard passed out. My eyes widened in shock as the guard let out a sigh of relief, taking off the helmet and a familiar light brown skinned face was revealed.

"Zahira?" I gasped and stared at her confused.

"The one and only," Zahira quipped. "We need to move, now,"

* * *

 ** _AN: Hit that follow and favorite button!_**


	10. Old Allies Reappear

_**AN: Thanks for the follows guys, they really do mean the world to me!**_

* * *

"Get these things off me," I demanded softly, and Zahira moved quickly and released my hands from the heavy duty manacles.

Zahira noticed that I was shivering, "Here," quickly unbuckled her vest and unzipped her jacket and took it off, wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I uttered out

"When we stop," Zahira started as she pulled out one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s blowtorch tools. "We're going to drop down into the sewers,"

"And then where? HYDRA is everywhere-" I started, but Zahira cut me off.

"They're not _everywhere,_ " Zahira insinuated, as she cut a hole through the bottom of the van.

~~~x~~~

When we finally stopped, Zahira got out first, helping me out. I wrapped the jacket around me tightly to try to alleviate the shivering. Zahira looked around as I looked up at the dam. She led me inside and down a wet hall.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, looking at her.

"Right in this room," Zahira answered, guiding me into a room and pushed back a plastic curtain, and I saw Nicky Fury laying in a hospital bed.

"Look who joined the party, it's about damn time," Fury greeted me.

I stared at Fury in shock, he had died. I watched him flatline. I watched him die. I looked around the room, seeing Natasha, Maria, Steve, and Sam. Zahira helped me into a chair and a doctor immediately started taking care of me, as Fury was explaining his injuries. I still couldn't believing Fury was right across from me.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, perforated liver, and one hell of a head ache," Fury proudly listed his injuries to us.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung," The doctor reminded him, while applying pressure to Natasha's wound.

Fury smiled, "Let's not forget that. Otherwise I'm good,"

"They cut you open," Natasha mumbled in disbelief, "Your heart stopped," Natasha pointed out.

"Tetrodoxin B. Slows the pulse down to one beat a minute," Fury explained, "Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it,"

"Why all the secrecy? Why not just tell us?" Steve asked, as I watched Zahira hand the doctor a needle.

"Any attempt on the directors life had to look successful," Maria answered casually, her arms crossed.

"Can't kill you if your already dead," Fury explained. "Besides I wasn't sure who to trust," Fury added.

I noticed the disappointment flash through Natasha's eyes, she hid it easily, but I could feel the hurt from Fury's statement. Sam, Steve, and Maria left the room, I'm not sure where maybe to go grab some fresh air.

I looked up at Zahira, "What's up with the needle?" I asked, as the doctor was about to inject me with the unknown substance.

"I managed to grab the serum off of Phillip by accidentally 'bumping' into him," Zahira answered. "It will return your body, to it's normal temperature,"

The doctor gently pressed the needle into my neck and I winced slightly, but the quick pinch of pain was worth it as I could feel my body warming up and returning to homeostasis.

"Thanks doc," I said gratefully, and he nodded before walking away. I slowly stood up from my chair, and shrugged off the STRIKE jacket, "Let's go for walk," I suggested.

"We have a lot to catch up on," Zahira replied, and pushed back the drapes to Fury's makeshift room.

~~~x~~~

The two of us were standing on the bridge of the dam and I leaned up against the railing while Zahira had her arms crossed against her chest.

"When did you get back?" I asked turning to face her, breaking the silence.

Zahira let out a sigh, looking back at me, "Same day you and Steve were declared fugitives. I instantly knew something was wrong," Zahira answered, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

I let out a mirthless, "I'm surprised they didn't send you back out to capture me," I stated, looking at the sky as it darkened becoming dusk.

"They didn't give me a chance, Sitwell instantly took me off the mission. He said 'he didn't want my feelings to cloud my judgement," Zahira explained, and leaned on the rail as well. "The only time I would say that bastard was ever right," Zahira commented.

"He's dead by the way. Sitwell, that is. He got hit by a semi-truck," I mentioned casually.

"Good riddance," Zahira laughed lightly, and she slightly nudged me. "On a more serious note, I got your family out of Harlem, they're safe sound," Zahira informed gently.

I pushed off of the railing and wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, "Thank you," I choked, fighting back tears. "I would've never forgiven myself, if something happened to them because of me," I breathed out.

Zahira returned my hug, and rubbed soothing circles on my back, "It took some convincing, especially your grandma-" choked laughter bubbled from my throat at the mention of her. "But they all agreed,"

"I bet it did, she's been in this business for a long time," I commented, and Zahira pulled back from our embrace putting her hands on my shoulders and slid them off.

Her eyes searched my face and for no reason at all I began to feel nervous, until it wasn't me that was nervous.

"Zahira, why are you suddenly so nervous?" I asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Sometimes your power is a blessing and a curse," Zahira started chuckling softly."I-I need to know something and I want you to be completely honest with me, it won't hurt my feelings. Did you think that I was HYDRA?" Zahira asked.

I opened my mouth to answer then paused sighing, "For a moment, yes. When I saw that the rest of the team was HYDRA, I thought what was stopping you from also being a member," I answered, looking down ashamed. "It's clear that I misjudged your integrity and for that I'm sorry,"

"Hey," Zahira called, grabbing my shoulder. "There's no reason to be ashamed. Anyone in your position would've thought the same," Zahira finished flashing an understanding smile, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks," I responded, returning her smile.

"I'm gonna head back inside, you coming?" Zahira asked, as I noticed Steve was walking toward us.

"No, I think I might stay out a little longer," I answered.

"Alright," Zahira was all she said and left, but not before greeting Steve.

I looked off the bridge just as Steve stood next to me, I turned to face Steve only to be met with a steely gaze from him.

"Were you ever planning on telling me?" Steve questioned coldly.

I flinched at the tone of his voice and sighed, "There was nothing to tell, because like you I didn't know the Winter Soldier was your best friend," I answered softly. Steve's expression turned to doubtful, I spoke again, quick to defend myself. "I didn't!"

Steve just sighed and just gripped the railing tightly, dropping his head.

"I'm going to tell you a story Steve," I began, Steve lifted his head and to look at me. "When I told you about my partnership with the Winter Soldier, I barely scratched the surface," I explained, crossing my arms and I returned his stare. "There's a lot of history between the Winter Soldier and I,"

"So start from the beginning," Steve requested, holding my gaze.

* * *

 _ **AN: Hoped you like it, next chapter you'll get to see their relationship.**_


	11. The Soldier & I

_**AN: Sorry for the late update, I had to write paper for one of my finals and after that I never wanted to touch my laptop again.**_

* * *

"When I first met the Winter Soldier, I was twelve," I began, sort of in a trance. "There was never a moment the Winter Soldier, didn't have his mask or googles on. If they were off, I was blindfolded at that time," I explained.

Steve didn't respond, he just wore a hard expression, and looked at the water.

 _At the age of twelve, I had become rather proficient in hand-to-hand combat. It was only natural that I would be, I would be after I was designed to be the newest of weapon HYDRA would use._

 _Sweating and huffing, I looked at the man, my opponent, menacingly. He had been getting the best of me for over an hour now and I was getting tired of his games. The way that he was moving, I knew that he didn't view me as some sort of threat and that angered me. I wasn't just some child. I was the best of the best. I knew I could take down more than half the people in HYDRA._

 _I was the one of the few that had the privilege to be mentored by the Winter Soldier. In HYDRA he was a legend. Everyone wanted to be trained by him but at the same time, everyone feared him. At the beginning, I was scared to fight him, but knowing now that his orders were not to kill me, I was every bit determined to prove I was better than him, even if it meant breaking bones._

 _"You're too slow," the man said in Russian, making me narrow my eyes at him. "You think too much. This should be casual to you," he said, egging me even more._

 _Glaring at him, I ran towards him, quickly and efficiently. Pulling my knife out of my holster, I then made a jab towards his side, which he evaded with ease. Smirking, I took another knife out when I was sure that he wasn't watching my free hand. As he moved right again, trying to evade my knife, I struck with my left hand, but I was too slow, he quickly evaded that, moving and kicking the knife out of my hand._

 _The Winter Soldier then picked up the knife from the floor as I stood grounded, glaring at him. He threw the knife right at me. There were a few gasps, but I didn't care. Before it could hit me dead in my forehead, I moved my head so that it just grazed my cheek._

 _"Shut up and fight me," I cursed in Russian, moving into a fighting stance as he ran towards me. Every part of my body was screaming to quit out of exhaustion, but I didn't care. I was going to push my body until it broke. I was going to do whatever it took to beat my mentor._

 _As he came at me, I steeled myself, mentally preparing myself for his oncoming attacks. He threw a punch at me, which I evaded with ease and countered with my knife, trying to take a jab at him. The Winter Soldier stopped the knife with his metal arm, grabbing it as if it was nothing. Blocking his next punch with my forearm, I dropped the knife to my other hand, catching it easily before swiping at him, nicking him in the side._

 _Jumping back, the two of us were panting heavily as we glared at one another. Wiping the blood from my cheek, I watched the knife wound on his side bleed a little. I smirked. Assessing him, I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to take him down with brute force. No, he was much bigger than me. I had to use her body against him. I had to find tiny spaces where I could hit him in places where it would hurt._

 _Running at him, I watched as he prepared himself. Doing something I knew he wouldn't expect, I slid between his legs, stopping just behind him and got up and wrapped my legs around him. Punching him on the side, I tried to get another punch in but he quickly grabbed me with his metal arm and tossing me to the ground. Once my back hit the ground, the wind was knocked out of me and for a moment, I could barely think. Before I could react, my eyes widened as I watched the Winter Soldier then take my left arm and twist it, breaking my wrist and dislocating my shoulder. I let out a scream._

 _"Enough!" Heiner yelled. "God dammit! If you keep breaking her bones she won't be much use to us!"  
_

 _Obediently, the Winter Solider let go of my arm, and I withered in pain, clutching my wrist. Glaring at him, I tried to stand up. Once I finally got to stand up, I wiped the blood from my cheek, the wound no longer bleeding. I watched as the Winter Solider retreated until he was beside Heiner._

 _"Get her cleaned up," Heiner ordered two men._

 _Giving one of the men my arm, I then popped my shoulder back, biting my bottom lip at the stinging pain. It didn't compare though to my usual training sessions with the Winter Solider where he would break multiple bones._

 _"Go away," I muttered to the two men that tried to clean the wound on my cheek. Looking at my wrist, I then watched as it started to slowly heal, the purple bruising started to fade, but it was extremely slow.  
_

 _I could feel Heiner's presence over my shoulder as he was also staring at my wrist, "It's progress, but not perfection," Heiner murmured. "Contact Dr. Roswell, tell him to start prepping for the next procedure," Heiner ordered again, and gripped my shoulder tightly._

 _~~~x~~~_

"Months had gone by, and instead of him just being my mentor who broke my bones occasionally. He became my partner," I stated, looking at Steve.

"Did you two become close?" Steve asked softly.

"Hmm, not really..." I trailed off, trying to describe our relationship. "Well, there was this one time when the Soldier and I were talking he actually seemed human. I was finally not talking a robot, ready to be given orders," I explained, in a tone that was almost wistful.

 _I could see buildings in the distance, lit up by the full moon and street lights. It looked the skyline was peppered with skyscrapers. I could feel the cool night air breeze against my skin as I was sitting on the edge of the roof. I looked up over my shoulder and saw a man standing a foot behind me. I could feel a chuckle building in my chest as I smiled up at him, laughing at something he must have said. One of the few, real smiles I've cracked in years.  
_

 _The man had shoulder length dark hair and a very menacing physique. He was wearing all black and looked to have multiple loops and holsters throughout his suit for guns and other weapons and supplies. I watched as he took a seat next to me, I could feel something touching my arm, too firm and too cool to the touch to be normal. I looked down, seeing the glint of metal on my arm. I looked over at his face again, lit up by the moon in the cloudless sky. He looked quite handsome in this light._

" _One day, Serenity. One day we will be free from them for good...we'll make them pay..." his voice rumbled quietly next to me._

 _"Don't make promises that you can't keep," I muttered softly, still looking at the skyline._

"I think HYDRA caught on to the two of us bonding, because as soon we got back from that mission. I had to wipe him," I breathed, lowering my head ashamed.

"Wiped?" Steve repeated confused, tilting his head.

"HYDRA wipes people's minds, that's why Bucky doesn't know who he is. I was supposed to have my own memory wiped when I turned fifteen," I explained grimly, gripping the railing tightly.

"My god," Steve whispered, his eyes widening in horror. "I didn't even know your powers had that capability," Steve breathed.

"It's the nerves, all I have to do is manipulate the parts of your brain that deal with memories and voila! Your memories are gone, just like that," I grimaced, snapping my fingers. "People are already freaked out, that I can manipulate emotions...can you imagine how they would react if they knew that my powers extended to memories as well?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

 _I stood in a room surrounded by doctors and soldiers, that much I could tell from the multiple murmuring voices. They had blindfolded me, I always found it strange that when it came to certain people, they could see me but I couldn't see them._

 _My ears perked up when I heard Heiner, dusting off his pants, "I've been given his blessing," Heiner announced to the other doctors, before turning toward me. "Wipe him. Completely start him over,"_

 _"He...he doesn't need-" I started, but Heiner walked forward, silencing me with a cold, dark stare that could be felt through the blindfold._

 _"Wipe him, or we will," Heiner whispered and I flinched back from him._

 _I would do it. What I did was horrible and I hated myself for it, but listening to his screams were ten times worse. So I gave a reluctant nod, hating the vile smile that I knew was on his lips. A guard gripped my shoulder tightly and forced me forward, making me walk in front of him like some kind of human shield. Coward. When I was close enough, the guard gave a harsh shove and I reached out to catch myself from falling. My hand landed on something cold, hard and I knew it was the Soldier's arm. I guess this was the reason, HYDRA wanted me to be detached from the Soldier. If I ever saw his face, it would make it too personal; it would cloud my judgement of what needs to be done.  
_

 _Confusion. It swirled around him, flaring up and then quieting just as quickly as he worked through whatever thoughts were drifting their way through his complicated, scrambled mind. Then, pain. It was mixed with the confusion, flashing here and there, though this was quite normal. If there was one thing his tortured mind was used to, it was pain. And fear. It rang around his head, a horrible, wretched noise that reminded her vaguely of nails on a chalk board. This was a rare emotion for him. The Winter Soldier wasn't supposed to feel fear._

 _"I'm sorry," I whispered, my hands shaking as I drew my hands closer to his temples._

 _"I know," He muttered, he was so expressive, not the usual blank, numb weapon they made him. That I helped make him._

 _I closed my eyes, pressing my hand closer as I reached into his mind and, like so many times before, wiped him clean and left him as nothing but a shell of a man. The Winter Soldier yet again._

"It never occurred to me, to dig deeper into his memories of who he was before," I noted, before letting out a humorless laugh. "Even if I did, they would have surely wiped me," I commented, and looked at Steve.

"And that was the last time you saw him?" Steve questioned, pushing off the railing and standing up to his full height.

"It had almost been a year since I wiped the Soldier when I saw him again. I was fourteen at this point and we were partners again, only this time we didn't try to bond. I had just been released from being chained up in a room that lasted almost a year, the experience made me a very callous person," I recalled softly. "During a mission we had the Soldier doubted my skill, so I messed with his head, flooded him with emotions; to show that he should never doubt me again. He freaked out and broke my wrist," I shook my head and let out a humorless laugh. "He ended up being wiped again because of me," I added, pushing back my hair behind my ears and looked up at Steve.

"So, that was the last time you saw him?" Steve asked again.

"Oh, how I wish it was," I uttered, staring at him with a morose expression. "It had been a few months since I escaped and that's when I saw him again," I started, looking off into the sky, my eyes fixated going into a daze. "It was ordinary day for me if you can call it that,"

 _I was wearing jeans, a hoodie, a hat, and had a messenger bag across my shoulder. It was a sunny day and I made the foolish mistake of letting my guard down for one second, I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was at a_ _ _café and I ordered myself a water and pastry and took them out to one of the outside tables,__ _ _ _I wanted to be able to fully check my surroundings. I kept my head low and ate my pastry, enjoying the warmth and breeze that the forecast had predicted something that most people take for granted.___ _ _ _ _That was the best part about the missions I would be sent on, I would get to go outside and breathe fresh air and feel the breeze on my face.____

 _ _ _ _ _I had to be sitting there for at least five minutes, that's when a car rolled up and out came a man. He walked over to a table that was about ten meters away from me. He shook hand with another man before sitting down to discuss whatever. Two of his guards sat two tables over from them. It was then my stomach had a sinking feeling, but I didn't know why, I just felt like something bad was going to happen.  
_____

 _ _ _ _ _I drank the last bit of my water and grabbed my bag, it was better to be safe than sorry and that's when it happened. A single bullet_____ _ _ _ _ _ _hit the business man square in the head and he slumped down in his seat, dead.______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _The other man reeled back and the dead man's bodyguards jumped up, guns pointing as they tried to find where the bullet had come from. One of them got out his phone and called someone as he went over to check his dead boss if he was alive. People now had realized what had happened and stood up looking in horror, whilst others screamed or ran to take cover._______

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _I just happen to make eye contact with two men standing next to a giant black SUV who I thought were random bystanders, I was wrong. They were HYDRA agents and they instantly recognized me, one of them began talking into their coms, so I ran. I_______ _couldn't go back to HYDRA, not now, not ever. _ _ _ _ _ _I glanced behind me and saw that the agents were advancing towards_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _me, but were struggling to get past the crowd. A few gunshots went off and I saw that the dead man's guards were shooting at the HYDRA agents after they took out their guns.________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I was running now and made a few turns and my way towards a by street. The agents had shot the guards and were now after me again. I stopped and turned, taking cover behind a building corner. I peeked around it and saw them heading my way, I slid my hand into my bag and gripped my pistol, taking it out. I pointed the gun at the closet agent and pulled the trigger, I hit my first target and quickly aimed for the second agent, pulling the trigger. Bo_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _th men fell to the ground, causing the surrounding people to scream and panic.__________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _I stealthily slid my pistol back into my bag and blended myself in the crowd and made sure there was no one else following me. Police sirens could be heard and I picked up my pace turning corners and getting as far away as possible. I saw a bus at a stop and took the opportunity to get on it, using the left over money I had. I paid and made my way to the back of the bus sitting in two empty seats. I flipped my hood up and looked out the window, but saw no one looking for me.___________________

 _As the bus pulled away, I let out a sigh of relief. That encounter was too close for comfort.  
_

 _The bus had barely traveled two blocks when suddenly the bus braked extremely hard in the middle of the street. I looked out the window and my eyes widened, there was a truck coming straight at us, with no intention of stopping, I wasn't the only to notice this as many other people on the began to scream frantically, telling the bus driver to move, but it was too late. When the truck T-boned us, it felt the Hulk smashing into us it was a tremendous crash. I watched as a short blonde woman who was previously standing head slam against a window before landing in a heap, unconscious. Suddenly, my world was upside down before I landed back on a shattered window, glass cut into my skin in several spots as I saw the street beneath me.  
_

 _I was half dazed, there was something wet dripping down my face and I lifted my hand to my face wincing when I touched the wound, I brought my fingers back down to my eyes and my fingers were coated in red. I blinked and shook my head and slowly got to my feet, there were bodies flung around everywhere some alive and unconscious, others were already dead._

 _The air was filled with the smell of smoke and blood._

 _I searched for my bag and realized it was underneath a dead body, I lifted the corpse's shoulder and pulled my bag from underneath them. I stepped over the body and crawled out a window that was broken and limped away from the scene, a large crowd had already form trying to help the survivors and sirens could be heard as they rushed to "accident". I found myself in an alleyway leaning my head back trying to catch my breath as I slipped my bag off my shoulder._

 _"If only I could teleport out of here, but going back to my home in Harlem is a predictable and foolish move. It would only endanger them," I thought._

 _I heard someone approaching me. I turned immediately and a man stepped into the alley and stopped about five yards in front of me. I stared at him and my blood ran cold, he was wearing black combat boots, black cargo trousers, a black leather bullet proof vest and had a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. They sent the Winter Soldier after me.  
_

 _He had a large gun pointed at me and I raised my hands in the air, "Please put the gun down, there's no need for that," I gently commanded, lacing my words with serenity hoping that would this would work.  
_

 _The menacing glare that the Winter Soldier directed at me was erased as his expression became blank and he lowered his weapon._

 _"That's right, now slide the gun towards me," I cooed calmly, and the sound of metal scraping across the ground echoed throughout the alley._

 _I picked up the rifle and easily bent in half the rifle now resembling a 'U' shape before throwing the gun to the ground with a loud clang. The Winter Soldier looked slightly startled at the sound, and then his normal menacing stare returned.  
_

 _"Shit," I thought._

 _He reached behind him to grab another gun and I ran at him just as he brought the gun down to aim at me, I kicked out with my right foot knocking the gun out of his hand and it slid underneath a dumpster, I flipped backwards landing on my feet and_ _reached inside my pocket and pulled out a knife. It was my last weapon. Now also out of guns, he pulled his knife out of his holster too._

 _ _He raised his right arm and took a swing at me, but I dodged it twisting turning my body and so that I now stood behind him. I went to stab him in the back, literally, but his metal arm twisted around and caught my wrist to twist it. I yelled out in pain and dropped the knife. Kicking him in the back of the knees hard with force so that he fell forward.__

 _I held my wrist in my hand, teeth gritted. He got up and spun around at lightening speed, and threw his knife straight at me. Thanks, to my inhuman reflexes I evaded it was inches from my chest and it fell to the ground behind me with a loud clatter._

 _We both no longer had any weapons, but truth to be told, I didn't want to fight him. I knew he had no choice, and that wasn't his fault. He took a quick step forward and punched me in the chest, knocking some air from my lungs and snapping me out of my thoughts. I stumbled back slightly then recovered. He kicked out, but I did a forward flip over his leg, landing in a crouch then quickly standing and twisting around so that I was facing him._

 _"Stop! I don't want to fight you!" I shouted, but he paid no attention to me and went to punch me again. I brought my arm up, blocking the blow. "Please," I just managed to gasp out._

 _A flash of confusion crossed his features when hearing the word, but was gone so fast I wasn't particularly sure I had actually seen it. He came at me again and he brought his metal arm back so I ducked avoiding another heavy blow, but as I stood up again, he quickly spun on the ground with his leg out so that it knocked mine out from underneath me. I fell onto my back and pain vibrated through my body and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from yelling out._

 _He came down on top of me, putting all of his weight on me so that he was pinning me down. He put his metal hand around my neck and applied pressure, cutting off my airway. I struggled to breathe against his firm grip. I writhed under him and kicked out, but he wouldn't budge. Raising both my hands I placed them on top of his and I concentrated on all the moments of pain that he experienced and I felt his grip on my throat loosen. The Winter Soldier began to scream in agony as he relieved every single painful memory that he had and I pushed him off of me and he_ _ _flew back_. I coughed and spluttered desperately for air as I ___scrambled across to snatch my bag up.  
__

 _ _I hurdled over the Winter Soldier's thrashing body as he uttered strained grunts and picked up my bag and ran out of the alley__ _ _ _on unsteady feet.___

"I left him there screaming in agony. I left him behind to be punished for my actions, because I ran away and he couldn't bring me back," I stated, my mouth twisting into a grimace. "And in HYDRA, that's a fate worse than death itself,"

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry, if there's any mistakes, but I hoped you liked it!**_


	12. Little Talks

_**AN: Shout out to everyone who followed and liked my story!**_

* * *

When Natasha had been bandaged up and been given a small blood transfusion, we moved to a large table. I sat, my fingers entwined and pressed to my tightly closed lips. Steve stood behind me while Natasha, Fury, and Maria were also sitting. Sam and Zahira stood off to the side. Fury was holding a picture of Pierce, with a case in front of him, as he sat at the table

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize," Fury started, looking at a picture of Pierce. "He said peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility," Fury continued before dropping the picture back onto the table. "See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues," he added, leaning forward slightly.

"We have to stop the launch," Natasha stated simply.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore," Fury joked, before he opened a briefcase to reveal what looked like three computer chips.

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"Once the helicarriers reach 3,000 feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites, becoming fully weaponized," Maria explained, showing us a laptop screen that zoomed into blueprints of the new helicarriers.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own," Fury said, bouncing off of Maria's statement.

"One or two won't cut it. We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational, a whole lot of people are gonna die," Zahira finished grimly.

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left-" Fury started.

"We're not salvaging anything," Steve cut him off angrily. "We're not just taking down carriers, Nick. We're taking down S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve stated firmly.

My eyes widened, "Steve-" I began, and I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has _nothing_ to do with this," Fury argued back.

"You gave me this mission. This is how it ends. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s been compromised, you said so yourself. Hydra grew under your nose and nobody noticed," Steve threw back at him.

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed," Fury countered, becoming defensive.

"How many paid the price before you did?" Steve asked harshly, and I almost immediately understood what it was all about.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes-" Fury started, and Steve shook his head.

"Even if you had, would you have told me? Or would you have compartmentalized that too?" Steve asked, silence following his question. "S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA, it all goes,"

Fury drew in a sigh, and looked at Maria, she nodded,"He's right," Maria agreed.

Fury looked at Natasha who's expression was stone cold and she leaned back, Fury looked over at Zahira she too nodded her head, agreeing with what Steve was saying. Then he looked at Sam.

"Don't look at me. I do what he does, just slower," Sam said, shaking his head and shrugged.

"Well...Looks like you're giving the orders now, _Captain_ ," Fury said, leaning back in his seat.

~~~x~~~

"Did your opinion ever change about me through this whole situation?" I questioned curiously, tilting my head and turning to Steve.

Steve and I were up on the walkway again, overlooking the Potomac river.

Steve opened his mouth to answer, but I quickly interjected, "And please, _don't_ lie to me. I've had my fair share to last a lifetime," I added, in a clipped tone.

"It...did...once..." Steve began softly, and turned to me. "At the hospital,"

My body involuntarily flinched at Steve's hesitant admission, the admission stung more than I care to admit. But, was it really surprising lord knows I'm not innocent in anyway and I have been deceitful throughout my life, the skeletons in my closet were bound to come out I just didn't imagine it happening this way and to the point that my friends would begin to question whose side I'm really on.

"I can't say I'm surprised...I wouldn't trust myself," I responded softly, and attempted to muster a smile to mask my pain, but it just came out as a grimace.

Steve sighed and dragged a hand down his face before looking at me, "That's the thing Amara, I should've trusted you from the start. We've known each other for years now, I've should known better," Steve explained, almost disappointed in himself. " "I'm sorry Amara, for everything," Steve apologized sincerely.

"Apology accepted, Steve," I sighed, with a smile that didn't quite reach my eyes. I cautiously placed hand on Steve's arm which redirected his focus on me. "You know I would've told you about The Winter... _Bucky_ ," I corrected myself, realizing I should call him the name that HYDRA stripped from him and not the title that was given to him. "There would be no reason for me to keep a secret like that," I stated gently.

Sam came up on the walkway, "He's gonna be there, ya know," He said, as he neared us.

"I know," Steve answered.

"Whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save, he's the kind you stop," Sam stated gently, but there was an undertone of firmness.

"I don't know if I could do that," Steve admitted lowly, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring out across the river.

"Well, he might not give you a choice...He doesn't know you," I reasoned softly, looking up at Steve.

Steve bristled a bit, "He will," Steve sounded so sure of himself. "Gear up, it's time,"

"You gonna wear that?" Sam asked him.

Steve without his iconic stars and spangles suit in the midst of saving the world would be an odd thing to witness.

"No. If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform," Steve replied, and with that, he headed back down to presumably change his outfit.

~~~x~~~

I sniffled as I leaned against the cold wall as I sat on my bed, tears were running down my down my cheeks. Footsteps approached my door and I swiftly brushed away the twin trails. There were three rhythmic knocks on my door before it opened revealing a smiling Zahira, but her smile faded once she saw I was visibly upset. Zahira walked towards me and sat next to me, she reached out and jerked me into her arms in a tight hug.

Zahira pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked, concern showing in her face.

"To be honest, I don't know," I choked a laugh out through my tears. "It doesn't make sense for me to be crying over _him_. _Phillip_. I-I should've seen through his facade! I have the power to detect lies, but I was too much of a lovesick fool-" I ranted angrily, until Zahira gripped my arms tightly which silenced me.

"Stop," she said firmly, looking straight into my eyes. "He didn't give you any reason for you to be suspicious of him, so you had no reason to detect any lies. Stop beating yourself up!" Zahira demanded softly, I opened my mouth to object and she gave me a pointed look that silenced me. "There's nothing that you can do now to change that now," Zahira added.

I rested my head on Zahira's shoulder and she stroked my hair softly and we sat in silence, it wasn't uncomfortable nor awkward.

"HYDRA has taken everything from me," I stated sighing, breaking the silence. "My innocence, my freedom, family members, the ability to trust, _hope,_ " I listed solemnly, and let out a short, mirthless laugh.

Zahira stopped stroking my hair and turned her head to face me, "Not everything was taken from you. You've got friends who trust you and would be willing to sacrifice themselves for you. Your freedom was stolen from you, but look at what your doing with it now; you're fighting for millions of people so they never have to go through the suffering that you had to," Zahira countered fiercely.

"So, never say that your hopefulness has been taken, because without hope, there is no future," Zahira finished, and put her hand on my knee and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

 _ **AN: Short, but I hoped you enjoyed it!**_


	13. Battle at the Triskelion

**_AN: We are nearing the end!_**

* * *

The plan was simple. Sam and Steve would unhook each of the three carriers, Zahira and Maria would keep us updated on the time left before Insight was launched in the surveillance room. Natasha and I would go undercover and kill Alexander Pierce. Easy, right?

Wrong.

Natasha or rather, should I say, Councilwoman Hawley was next to me, as we walked through the lobby of the Triskelion. I was no longer Amara instead, I was Erica Hart, Councilwoman Hawley's assistant. Thanks to the help of the mask I was given, I looked far from myself. My face was shaped differently, there were slight creases along the outside of my eyes, my forehead and by my lips; I didn't look like an eighteen year-old anymore, more like a woman in her middle to late thirties. I buttoned my black blazer covering my white blouse that was tucked into my black slacks.

"How was you two's flight?" Pierce asked, with a charming smile on his lips as he walked beside Natasha, I was on her other side.

Natasha spoke, her voice replaced with Councilman Hawley's, "Lovely,"Natasha drawled. "The ride from the airport, less so," her arm secure against her purse as she walked.

Pierce frowned and offered her an apologetic look, "Sadly, S.H.I.E.L.D. can't control everything,"

"Including Captain America and Eryss," Councilman Rockwell commented dryly.

Pierce ignored the comment and made his way over to a guard near one of the walls, holding a silver briefcase. Pierce took it from him, opening the case and revealing it to us. Resting in the hollows were five silver pins, one for the each of us.

"This facility is biometrically controlled, and these will give you unlimited access," he explained.

Natasha and I both quickly took one, both carefully clipping it into the collar of our suit jacket.

"Ms. Hart was it?" Pierce asked, and I looked up at him.

"Yes, Secretary Pierce," I answered, feigning a polite smile.

"Your a new face, what happened to Councilwoman Hawley's previous assistant?" Pierce inquired, it felt like his eyes were piercing through my face mask.

I held his gaze evenly, "Unfortunately, they fell ill and I was asked by the Councilwoman to step in their place," I answered, my voice unwavering.

All Pierce gave was a small nod and led the Council to the elevator, while I let out inward sigh of relief.

~~~x~~~

"It has been a long journey," Pierce started, we all had a flute of champagne. "And some of you I'm sure would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally, we're here. And the world shall be grateful," Pierce declared, and raised his glass in a toast.

Natasha and I remained still as the rest of them went to take a drink.

"Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers," Steve finally reached the control room. Alexander shifted uncomfortably in his heels, frowning. The Council Leaders looked around confused.

"You've heard a lot about Amara Sinclair and myself over the last few days. Some of you were even ordered to hunt us down. But I think it's time you know the truth. S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It's been taken over by HYDRA,"

My eyes remained on Pierce as he started to walk around the room a sour and dark look on his face as he listened to Steve.

"Alexander Pierce is their leader," Steve announced.

At this, the Council all turned to look at Pierce, shock and disgust on their faces. Pierce had moved closer to his guards, and shrugged slightly.

"The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won't end there. If you launch those helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I'm asking a lot. But the price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it's a price I'm willing to pay. It's a price Amara is willing to pay. And if we're the only ones, then so be it. But we're willing to bet we're not," Steve finished.

From behind us, the elevator door sounded, signaling the arrival of two HYDRA, agents.

Rockwell was the first to speak, his eyes narrowed "You smug son of a bitch," Councilman Rockwell spat, Pierce's lips started to cock into a smile.

Councilman Singh glanced at the two agents, pointing at Pierce. "Arrest him," he insisted.

Instead of making any sort of move to do as Singh had instructed, one one agent pulled out their guns and turned them on him. Singh's eyes widened. Pierce held both of his hands out palms up, shrugging slightly again.

"I guess I've got the floor," he said casually.

I looked out the windows and watched as the secret doors below the river open up to reveal three helicarriers.

"Let me ask you a question. What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew they were going to drag your daughter into a soccer stadium for execution, and you could stop it with a flick of a switch...wouldn't you?" Pierce asked, as Singh took the glass.

"Not if it's your switch," Singh threw the glass, making it shatter behind him.

Pierce only chuckled while one of the HYDRA agents handed him a gun to which he pointed at Singh. I glanced at Natasha and she stared back at me and nodded her head. In one swift moment, Natasha kicked Singh out of the way, and punched Pierce in the face. She then tossed Pierce's gun at one of the agents' neck, while I did a high kick that connected with an agent's chin, knocking him backwards. Another agent charged at me and swung at me, but I blocked the blow with ease with my forearm and landed my own punch on his throat.

The man instantly grabbed his throat with both hands, gasping for air and I delivered a spinning sweep kick to the man's legs. The man's back slammed against the floor and I kicked my foot out again and it collided with his face making his body slump. I grabbed the gun off the unconscious agent and aimed it straight at Pierce about the same time that Natasha sprung back up, with a gun in her hands cocked right at Pierce as well.

"I'm sorry," Natasha said whilst pressing the button on the digital mask that covered her face, resulting in both her voice and face going fuzzy

I reached up to my temple where the button was, my face morphing as well. Gently, I removed the mask with my hand, revealing my true identity, a smug grin on my face. Natasha peeled her mask off completely, and pulled off her wig, letting a flow of red hair loose.

"Did we step on your moment?" I asked sarcastically, and Pierce slowly lifted his hands up.

"Watch him," Natasha instructed, and I nodded my head.

Natasha walked over to the computer, and set her handgun down, her fingers began dancing over the keyboard.

"My God Serenity, What did they do to you?" Pierce asked casually.

My eyes narrowed when I heard the name he called me, "What the hell did you just call me?" I growled, my grip tightening on the pistol.

Pierce frowned, "Serenity. That was the name given to you when I first met you," Pierce answered, his frown disappearing now being replaced with smirk.

"What?" I asked confused, my mind racing to figure out what he meant.

"We've met before, though I doubt you would remember my face," Pierce started, staring at me. "Seeing how you were _blindfolded_ ," he mentioned casually.

I gasped in realization as it hit me like a ton of bricks, "That was _you_ in my cell with Heiner?" I questioned, but it was more of a statement.

"Yes and it was also my decision to spare you from execution," Pierce reminded proudly. "Oh Serenity, you were destined to do great things for us," Pierce added, in a tone that reminded me of a parent being disappointed in their child.

"Do _not_ call me that! I'm not your toy anymore!" I snarled, jabbing the gun in his direction. "I am _not_ your _weapon_!"

"Alright, fine. Answer me this Amara, you really think that S.H.I.E.L.D. are the good guys?" Pierce inquired curiously.

"They're hell a lot better than HYDRA," I pointed out, narrowing my eyes.

"Amara please. Just listen—"

"Quit talking or I will drive you into a depression that would make you want to shoot yourself," I interjected deadly calm and Pierce listened.

"What are you doing?" Councilman Rockwell asked, watching Natasha type away on the computer in the corner of the room.

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet," Pierce responded, now watching her as well.

"Including HYDRA's," Natasha added, not taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"And S.H.I.E.L.D's," Pierce added hastily. "If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden. Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?"

A hint of nervousness flashed across Natasha's face, mostly her eyes, as her typing began to slow down. That was all Pierce needed to see to know that he had struck a nerve. A smile coated his lips as he began using that small piece of information to his advantage.

Natasha looked up from the computer screen, looking Pierce dead in the eye, "Are you?" she challenged.

With those two words, Pierce turned to look at me, "You're going to let her do this? Release all of HYDRA's secrets? Your identity will be exposed and so will all your deeds," Pierce warned.

"I don't really care if the world knows about me," I shot back with a determined glare.

"And what about Leona, your little sister, hmm?" Pierce pressed, and I sucked in a breath. "How would she feel about the sister she looks up to, is really just a cold-blooded killer, a _monster_ ,"

"If that's what she thinks of me, then so be it," I answered calmly. "God knows that I'm no saint after everything _HYDRA_ made me do,"

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order, it takes two Alpha Level members," Pierce smirked, he was so sure of himself.

I smiled despite the situation and looked at Natasha who had on a smirk of her own

Natasha chuckled, "Don't worry, company's coming," Natasha informed, with a bit of smugness.

The sound of a helicopter was heard as we looked out to the landing pad. The one and only Nick Fury stepped out of the helicopter and walked inside. Pierce was shocked, and started to look pale. I glanced smugly at Pierce who looked like he finally had a touch of fear on his features and I felt the spike in his emotions.

"Did you get my flowers?" He asked sarcastically, Fury glared at him coldly as he stood next to me.

Natasha walked slowly towards the computer again.

"I'm glad you're here, Nick," Pierce said.

"Really?" Fury responded, walking slowly towards Pierce. "Because I thought you had me killed,"

"You know how the game works," Pierce quickly responded.

"So why make me head of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Fury questioned.

"Because you were the best, and the most ruthless person I ever met," Pierce stated.

"I did what I did to protect people," Fury replied calmly but while still glaring at Pierce.

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick," Pierce explained. "Disorder. War. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago," He paused for dramatic effect. "Diplomacy? A holding action, Nick. A band-aid. And you know where I learned that. Bogota," Fury straightened up at that. "You didn't ask. You just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it,"

"No," Fury answered immediately, a firm look on his face. "I have the courage not too," He roughly grabbed Pierce's arm and walked him towards the screen in the middle of the room and Natasha started typing again.

"Retinal scanner active," The computer reported.

Natasha walked up and pointed her gun at Pierce. I walked behind Pierce and aimed my gun at the back of Pierce's head.

Pierce chuckled, "You don't think we wiped your clearance from the-"

"I know you erased my password," Fury interrupted. "Probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of _me,_ Mr. Secretary," Fury leaned down close to Pierce. Fury moved his gloved hand up to his eye patch, moving it back to reveal a scarred and almost silver eye. "You will have to keep _both eyes open_ ," Fury moved away from the man nodding towards the screen as the two of them turned towards it the screen scanning Pierce's eyes and Fury's blind one.

"Alpha Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed," the automated voice said. Pierce looked at Fury with a look between shock and disbelief as Fury looked back at him reprovingly.

"Done," Natasha announced, a look of boredom on her face as she looked down at her phone. "Oh look, it's trending,"

Suddenly, the Council members lapels started sparking and they fell to the ground, groaning in pain. My arm flew up and I aimed my gun at Pierce as Fury did the same. Natasha immediately turned her gun to Pierce who was pointing his phone at her.

"Unless you want a two-inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down," Natasha didn't lower the gun. "That was armed the moment you two put it on," Pierce said, a smug look on his face.

Fury slowly lowered his gun and Natasha and I reluctantly did the same. Pierce directed Natasha and I towards big screen while he went in stood in front of the computer

"Lieutenant, how much longer?" He asked in his radio.

"Sixty-five seconds to satellite link," A man responded to Pierce. "Targeting grid engaged. Lowering weapons array now,"

"Come on, Steve," I murmured.

A loud crash filled the room, and we all turned to the window where the three helicarriers used to be hovering, but were now began firing at each other.

"What a waste," Pierce commented in disappointment, looking out of the window as the helicarriers were destroying one another.

"So, you still on the fence about Rogers' chances?" Natasha asked smugly.

"Time to go, ladies," Pierce ordered, grabbing my arm and pushing me forward along with Natasha while holding his phone towards our backs. "You two are going to fly me out of here,"

I began to open my mouth and Pierce hovered his finger over the button, "Don't you even try anything with your powers," Pierce threatened, his grip tightening on my arm.

"You know," Fury started, and Pierce stopped in his tracks, turning to look at Fury. "There was a time I would've taken a bullet for you,"

"You already did," Pierce replied over his shoulder.

I felt Natasha place something in my hand and I looked down at the redhead's hand and saw that I had a widow's bite in my hand.

"All part of the plan," She mouthed, and I nodded in understanding.

"You will again when it's useful," Pierce finished.

I clicked the widow's bite and a course of shocks spread through my body, making me drop to the floor and convulsed on the ground. Just as gunshots echoed throughout the room. The shocks began to wear off as Fury ran over to us, I slowly lifted myself off the floor and my vision was hazy and I shook my head to clear it up.

 _"Thank god for the serum, or I would've been knocked out cold," I thought._

"Romanoff," Fury called worriedly.

My gaze turned to Natasha's unconscious form.

"Natasha! Come on!" Fury demanded.

Her face twitched at his voice and her eyes opened and she looked at us, "Ow," She whispered. "Those really do sting," A small laugh of escaped my lips.

"Yeah, no kidding," I agreed. "Can you stand?" I asked. She nodded and we pulled her to her feet.

When I looked back at Pierce, he smiled making me slightly jump, "You always were my favorite..." he gasped. "Hail HYDRA," He didn't move again.

A chill went down my spine and I took one last glance at Pierce, before following Fury and helping Natasha out of the room.

~~~x~~~

We made our way to the chopper and quickly loaded, I sat in the back while Natasha and Fury sat in the front. I slid my headset on my head and turned it on my as we went into the air.

"There!" I shouted, pointing out the window towards the exploding helicarrier, it was crashing into the building.

"Please tell me you got that chopper in the air!" Sam shouted loudly in my ear, causing me to wince at the volume of his words.

"Sam, where are you?" Natasha shouted back.

"Forty-first floor! Northwest corner!" Sam yelled back.

"We're on it! Stay where you are!" She responded, as Fury turned the helicopter.

"Not an option!" Sam yelled back again.

I leaned forward searching for Sam just as a window shattered and Sam came flying out.

I thrust my hand forward, "There!" I yelled, gaining Fury's and Natasha's attention.

Fury looked to where I was pointing and turned the helicopter hard on it's side. I opened the door and Sam came tumbling in, I let out a scream as he went straight through and the other door fell off. I quickly reached out and grabbed his wrist to keep him from falling completely out and I yanked him back in and Fury righted the helicopter.

"Forty-first floor! Forty-first!" He shouted once he was back in.

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building," Fury snapped back.

"Hill, have you heard anything from Steve? Where is he?" Natasha asked urgently.

I listened in my own earpiece for the response, adrenaline coursing through me. We didn't get an immediate response and that made my heart pound harder. I was sure to have a heart attack soon.

"Negative," Maria responded.

"He made us fire when he was still on the ship," Zahira explained dejectedly.

I felt a twinge in my chest and a horrible sinking feeling in my stomach as Maria spoke again.

"He might have been able to jump out," Maria offered up.

My eyes zeroed in on one of the helicarriers, watching in horror as it crashed into the Potomac River below us.

"No...I don't think so. He's _gone_ ," Zahira stated gravely, she must've been watching the same as me.

It took a moment for Zahira's words and what I just witnessed to fully process it. And once they did, it felt like my heart stopped and the world was spinning too quickly around me.

Captain America was gone.

* * *

 _ **AN: Dun dun duuuuun!**_


	14. Aftermath

_**AN: And here it is the last chapter of the story!**_

* * *

It was a miracle really, they found him. They found Steve's body, he was pulled out of the water they found him by the river.

Natasha and I were in the doorway of Steve's hospital room and I looked around, Sam was asleep in a chair next to a hospital bed. In the bed asleep laid Captain Steve Rogers. He was hooked up to several beeping machines and he had needles in his arms. His face was badly bruised, but other than that, he didn't look bad...he looked like someone who was shot and thrown out a helicarrier.

I blinked once to make sure it wasn't a dream. _Everything_ had fallen into place. We were all alive, we saved millions of people, HYDRA was exposed, and now we could rest for a while. I pushed off the door frame and turned around leaving Steve's room with Natasha following behind me, ready to face whatever aftermath faced us and to be honest I don't care. Why?

Because we'd won.

~~~x~~~

Some politician named Senator Kelly, turned out to be HYDRA, I didn't know who he was but I knew Tony hated. I can only imagine all the jokes Tony is telling at the expense of Senator Kelly. I learned through Zahira that Sharon ended up joining the CIA, she said she couldn't do anything else, and the CIA was a close fit for an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Maria and Zahira started working for my Tony, God bless their poor souls, they're doomed to deal with him on a regular basis now.

A few days later, Natasha and I were in a Congressional hearing at Capitol Hill with the high ranking officials to discuss who was responsible for S.H.I.E.L.D's downfall.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" Natasha and I were both asked. I had one hand on the book and answered.

"I do,"

Then we took our seats next to each other in front of the officials and waited for their questions as the press all stand behind us, lights constantly flashing from the cameras.

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?" General Scudder asked, a gaunt-faced, sunken-eyed man sitting stiffly at the head of the ring of representatives

Natasha thought carefully before answering, "I don't know what there is left for him to say. I think the wreck in the middle of Potomac made his point fairly eloquently,"  
Natasha sassed.

"Well, he could explain how this country is expected to maintain it's national security now that he, you, and Miss Sinclair have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus," Scudder responded, trying to hide his annoyance.

"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence," I countered, narrowing my eyes.

"Many of which you two seemed to have a personal hand in telling," He shot back.

"Agents, you should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service records, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary. Not mouthing off on Capital Hill," Congressman Wenham stated.

"If that was the case, then why haven't you done it yet?" I challenged, cocking my head to the side and the members began to murmur amongst themselves.

"You're not going to put us in a prison," Natasha said confidently. "You're not gonna put _any_ of us in a prison. You know why?"

"Do enlighten us," Scudder replied, his tone patronizing.

"Because you need us," Natasha responded simply. "Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way. But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it,"

"So, if you want to arrest us, arrest us. You'll know where to find us," I stated calmly.

The members stared at us in shocked silence. Natasha and I then stand up out of our chairs, and walk out of the building, ignoring the camera flashes and questions being shouted at us.

~~~x~~~

Steve and I stood with Sam and Fury at Fury's headstone. Natasha said she needed to make a call and would meet me in a few minutes at Fury's headstone with the others. I looked down at the grave it read, _"The path of the righteous man... -Ezekiel 25:17"_ There was a garland of flowers set on the ground.

Fury wearing dark sunglasses rather than his signature eyepatch, "So, you've experienced this sort of thing before?" Fury asked directing his question to Steve.

"You get used to it," Steve replied.

"We've been data-mining HYDRA's files," Fury said, turning his gaze from the headstone to me and Steve. "Looks like a lot of rats didn't got down with the ship. I'm headed to Europe tonight. Wanted to ask if you'd come," Fury suggested.

"There's something I gotta do first," Steve answered.

Fury nodded and looked at Sam, "How about you, Wilson? Could use a man with your abilities," Fury offered.

Sam looked at Steve for a moment before addressing Fury, "I'm more of a soldier than a spy," Sam replied.

Fury finally looked at me, "Amara?" Fury asked.

"Not this time Fury, I also have something that needs to be taken care of," I answered, looking at him.

"All right, then," Fury said before holding out his hand. Sam shook it first, then Steve, then me. "Anybody asks for me, tell them they can find me right here," Fury stated, nodding his head towards the grave.

Natasha walked up as Fury walked away, "You should be honored. That's about as close as he gets to saying thank you," Natasha said, making Steve and Sam turn towards her voice.

Steve and I walked towards her, "Not going with him?" Steve asked.

"No," Natasha said firmly, smiling.

"Not staying here," Steve guessed.

She glanced at me and then back to Steve, "Nah, I blew all my covers. I got to go figure a new one out,"

"That might take a while," Steve pointed out.

"I'm counting on it," Natasha responded. "That thing you asked for," she pulled out a file from her jacket, "I called in a few favors from Kiev," Steve took the file and stared at it. "Will you do us a favor?" Natasha asked.

"Call that nurse," I finished.

Steve gave us a small, shy smile, "She's not a nurse," He countered.

"And you're not a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent," Natasha retorted.

"What was her name again?" Steve asked.

"Sharon," Natasha and I named simultaneously.

"She's nice," Natasha added smiling.

"And pretty," I contributed.

Steve stared at us and Natasha took a step forward and kissed him on the cheek. I wrapped both arms around him and Steve returned my hug before I let him go.

"Be careful, Steve," Natasha said over her shoulder. She stopped and turned back towards him. "You might not want to pull on that thread," She looked at the file in his hands. Then, she walked away.

Steve as he opened up the file and I saw a blue frozen picture of Bucky. Then one of him back from 1943.

"You're going after him?" I asked, looking up at Steve.

"I was hoping you'd come with me," Steve shrugged, a hopeful look on his eye as he smiled. A look of disappointment flashed briefly across his face as I felt my own face fall. "Or not,"

I frowned, letting out a sigh, "Look, Steve, I'd like to, don't get me wrong, but I can't. There's people who I also need to track down as well," I explained, crossing my arms. "Plus, I'm not sure if Bucky will be happy to see me. I don't know if he will forgive me for leaving him the way I did four years ago when I escaped. You have to remember, not only did I mess with his head, but HYDRA punished him even further," I added.

Steve nodded, "Understood," Steve replied, with a small understanding smile.

I smiled in relief, "Thanks Steve, tell Sam I said goodbye. Be careful," I said softly, before walking away.

My phone began ringing and I pulled my phone out my pocket and I looked at the caller ID, it was Zahira.

"Hello," I answered.

"I've come bearing gifts," Zahira started, and I knew she was smiling. "So, I've been researching the information you gave me and I got hits," Zahira explained.

"That's wonderful!" I began grinning. "Who have you found?"

"Everyone," Zahira answered proudly. "Who do you want find first? Gates, Sterling, Fields, _Phillip_ , _Heiner,_ " Zahira listed casually.

A smile stretched across my face as another thought crossed my mind, "Ready for another mission?" I asked curiously.

"When does it start?" Zahira asked back.

"Starting..." I paused and glanced at my watch. "Now," I answered with a sly smirk

* * *

 _ **AN: And that's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed it, because I did! The sequel should be out sometime next month, I want to take sometime and try to finish some of my other works.**_


End file.
